


Poeta

by Messy



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Powiedz mi, czy jest przepis na bycie poetą?<br/>- Nie ma. Nie każdy może nim być, nie każdy ma w sobie tę ukrytą delikatność, sposób postrzegania świata. Gdy jest się poetą, czuje się o stokroć mocniej, silniej, goręcej. Nie ma jednoznacznego przepisu na to by stać się poetą, artystą. Każdego da się nauczyć śpiewać, ale czy jeśli nie jest on od serca utalentowany czy będzie śpiewał pięknie i z oddaniem? Nie, nie będzie. Tak samo poeta. Każdego nauczysz pisać słowa, ale nigdy one nie będą miały takiej mocy jak te pisane sercem, krwią i łzami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Chciałbym spotkać kiedyś swojego **dżentelmena z parasolką.**_

_Jest to mój ideał. Mężczyzna podążajacy wdzięcznie w długim płaszczu z melonikiem na głowie oraz ze zmoczonym papierosem w ustach. Jego włosy będą idealne, mimo deszczowej pogody, a jego dłoń będzie chować szczelnie czarny jak smoła parasol. Uśmiechnie się do mnie nonszelancko, a ja będę zachowywał się niczym te wszystkie bohaterki w romantycznych filmach. Podejdzie do mnie, a wtedy ja będę zaapsorbowany jego oczami, kóre będą się na mnie patrzeć z większym uczuciem, niżli to, które opisuję wdzięcznie na co raz to nowszych stronicach starego notesu. Obejmie mnie ręką w pasie i mocno do siebie przyciągnie, a ja przez to ułoże się idealnie w jego ramionach, zaczepiając się o poły płaszcza. Wyciągnie nienagannie swojego papierosa, a ja będę się delikatnie zaciągał zapachem mentolu w powietrzu._

_A potem tak zwyczjanie i bez najmniejszych ogródek pocałuje moje usta. Nie będzie w tym nic zdrożnego, ot tak lekkie muśnięcie ust o usta; deliaktny pocałunek porównywalny do najbardziej pluszowych miśków z dzieciństwa. Usta będzie miał piękne, różane oraz idealnie skrojone. Policzek dopasowany do wnętrza mojej dłoni, a jego długie rzęsy będą dawać długi cień na skórze. Będzie piękny, mimo, że nie będę się przyglądał za bardzo jego rysom, ale będę wierzył, że jest piękny. Gdy pocałunek się skończy, rozspostrzerze parasol by uchronić mnie od deszczu, a ja będę mieć jedynie w głowie słowa, które opiszą jego ideał._

_Tak będzie wyglądało moje spotkanie z **dżentelmenem z parasolką**._

_Będzie idealnie..._

Louis podąża brukowaną drogą, mijając obcych mu ludzi. Nie chce z nimi mieć nic wspólnego, więc nawet nie wypowiada cichego przepraszam, kiedy wpada na jakiegoś człowieka. Zwyczajnie opuszcza jeszcze niżej głowę, by nie widzieć ich osądzajcąych, powłuczystych spojrzeń. On im nie przeszkadza w egzystencji, więc niech i oni uczynią to dla niego i nie wchodzą mu w drogę. Wszyscy, którzy go znają, uważają go za dziwaka, a on nawet nie chce tych plotek dementować.

On chce jedynie spokoju.

Drobne kroki stawiane na chodniku jeszcze dają się przzez moment dać usłyszeć. Stawia je szybko, nie chce się spóźnić. Już zostało jedynie dwie minuty. A on jest tak bardzo daleko. Przyspiesza widząc za zakrętem rozłożysty klon. Stopy plączą się, a on dalej przyspiesza kroku. Kiedy wybija osiemnsta, zasiada pod klonem. Słońce razui go odrobinę, a on jedynie uparcie się wpatruje w przechodniów. Jedyni sidają kilka kroków dalej, pozostali bliżej Wieży. Do tego społeczeństwa mógłby należeć, ale cóż.

On nie chce należeć do żadnego społeczeństwa.

I siedzi. I wypatruje. Nie ma. Marnuje w ten sposób dwie godziny.

~*~

_Czekam na ciebie,_

_Nie przychodzisz,_

_Nie czekam,_

_Jednak przychodzisz,_

_Pod osłoną nocy,_

_Zakradasz się._

_Uciekam, łapiesz mnie,_

_Całujesz,_

_Powoli,_

_Z uczciem, zwyczajnie._

_Umieram,_

_Z miłości do ciebie._

_-_ Obawiam, że znowu się przyczepi.

Mocny głos z akcentem dobiega do uszu szatyna. Jego oczy przebiegają ponownie po tekście i patrzą się w stronę jedynego człowieka jakiego do siebie dopuścił. Grymas wykrzywia jego usta, rozumiejąc słowa przyjaciela. Wzdycha i sięga po zapisaną kartkę w zamiarze zgniecenia jej, jednak silna dłoń powstrzymuje go.

\- To, że ja twierdzę, że się przyczepi nie oznacza, że faktycznie to zrobi. Po prostu mam wrażenie, że popadłeś w monotonnie.

Louis kręci głową, pokazując, że nie, wcale tak nie jest. Że przyjaciel się myli.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy, Niall.

\- No ale popatrz. Jedyne co ostatnio robisz to chodzi pod klon na Placu Marsowym i wypatrujesz swojego idealnego dźentelmena, a gdy się zawodzisz, przychodzisz do mieszkania i skrobiesz takie smęty o miłości.

Chłopak łapie sie za włosy, zaprzeczając nerwowo głową na słowa chłopaka. Niall nie rozumie, nie wie co się dzieje w jego głowie. Nie pojęcia jak bardzo wszystko się komplikuje, on nie rozumie...

\- Wyjdź.

\- Ale..

\- Wyjdź, chce zostać sam.

Niall wychodzi, a on staje w oknie i przygląda się Żelaznej Damie. Tylko ona go rozmie, ona też czeka na swojego idealnego. Przwyczaił się już dawno, że ludzie go nie rozumieją, że nie będzie nigdy zrozumiany. Mimo, że Niall nie wypowiedział tego na głos, wie, że męczy Irlandczyka swoim stylem bycia.

_Nie zrozumieją nas nigdy - nas artystów - będziemy dla nich zawsze jedynie wariatami._


	2. Chapter 2

_Poczekam jeszcze, będzie lepszy smak, gdy dostanę go później._

Mogą go postrzegać jak osobę, która nie wie gdzie jest jej miejsce. Która nie do końca zdaje sobie sprawę z otacząjacego ją świata. Wiecznie pochłonięta przez własne myśli, szukająca calu w życiu. Dlaczego takie osoby od razu zostają wykluczone ze społeczeństwa? Co decyduje o tym, że ktoś jest na topie a inny, niedoceniony zepchnięty z piedestału? Kim są ludzie by innych oceniać po tym czy są dobrzy czy nie i ustawiać ich na odpowiednich stopnich hierarchii? On chrzani tę hierarchię. Jest tam gdzie chce być, postrzegany jako dziwak, który nie umie współpracować z ludźmi. Jednak nikt go nie zmusza by to robił, bo jest im wygodniej, kiedy on nie stawia za dużego oporu. Po prostu jest tam. Jest i egzystuje by zdobyć minimum potrzebnego tlenu do ponownego oddechu, napisanego na starych kartkach.

On czuje się również odrobinę przygnieociony przez otaczjace go puste twarze, które nie umieją spojrzeć na niego inaczej niż jak na kogoś, kto nie ma celu w życiu. Wiecznie porównywany do ludzi, którzy w jego wieku osiągnęli wszystko, mimo, iż wszystiego osiągnąć nie mogą. Jest to irracjonalne i nie potrzebne przecież, posiadanie wszystkiego. To jest tak jakby ktoś chciał posiąść niebo wraz z księżycem oraz wszystkimi gwiazdami. Nie da się tego zrobić.

Ogarnia go ciężar własnych myśli. Żyje. Egzystuje, ale co za tym idzie i musi cierpieć z jakiegoś chorego powodu, bo przecież tacy jak on są skazani na cierpienie. Ogłuszony przez własne zmysły, leżąc na łóżku zastanawia się czym tak naprawdę jest ten otaczający go świat.

Czemu nie może zwyczajnie zasnąć na zawsze z uśmiechem na twarzy, który jedynie będzie dowodem na to, że wszystkich zrobił w chuja?

\- Louis, czemu ty, kurwa, nie pomożesz matce?- jego myśli pędzą z niebywałą prędkością, słysząc głos siostry. Starszej, nie rozumiejącej go kompletnie siostry dla której jego pisanie to tylko i wyłącznie zabawa. Oczy szeroko zamknięte przed światem, wyobrażają sobie jej zmęczoną twarz, która patrzy na niego bez zrozumienia. - Pierdolony artysta. Czy ten twój jebany artyzm pomoże nam się w utrzymaniu?

Louis podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej, mają wciąż zamknięte oczy, kręci głową. Uchyla delikatnie usta, a jego głos jest przesiąknięty jadem:

\- Bynajmniej nie jestem dziwką. Bynajmniej nie sprzedaję się za marne podróbki drogich prefum. Bynajmniej nie mam benkarta pod dachem. Może jesteś dumna z tego kim jesteś? Tym kim się stałaś po **jego** śmierci? No powiedz, Charlotte, jesteś dumna? Powiedz, wykrzycz to jak bardzo jesteś dumna z bycia kurwą. - głos ma opanowany, bo wie, że tym sposobem doprowadzi siostrę do skraju wytrzymania. Siarczysty policzek, odciśnięta dłoń na jego alabastrowym licu. A on jedynie się uśmiecha tym razem już patrząc na nią. Jego zimne, niebieskie oczy patrzą się na nią z pogardą i obrzydzeniem. - Taka słaba, tak łatwo wyprowadzić cię z równowagi, siostrzyczko.

Ona jedynie patrzy się na niego z, niopisanym słowami, bólem. Tak bardzo podobne do jego tęczówki wpatrują się w jego zaczerwieniony policzek. Tak bardzo go kocha, a jednocześnie wolałaby, żeby nie istniał.

\- Jesteś potworem, Louis.

On jedynie kręci głową, uśmiechając się.

\- Jestem potowrem, fakt. Jestem bezczelny, fakt. Jestem twoim koszmarem, o popatrz, również fakt. Będę pierwszym, który przyjdzie do ciebie w nocy, by cię zabić. Będę również ostatnim, który pokona twoje złe duchy. Będę twoim straceniem, ale również i ocaleniem. Nie wiem czy możesz się cieszyć, czy wręcz płakać. Pamiętaj, ja nigdy nie zapłaczę. Nigdy dla ciebie.

~*~

_Będę twoim tym jedynym, będę twoją ostoją jak i przekleństwem._

Najgorsze to jest nie przewidzenie burzy w piękny czas. Potem jedynie można się wpatrywać jak po brudnym szkle spływają smugi deszczu. Jak tworzą przeróżne konstrukcje przekreślając się nawzajem. Jak powstaje mozaika pełna nieodgadnionych symboli. Louis przygryza końcówkę od czarnego długopisu, próbójąc się skupić na nakreślonych słowach.

_Mamo, to ja, Twój syn*_

Pociera oczy ze zmęczenia. Jednak czuje tą wewnętrzną potrzebę napisania tego wszystkiego. Pali go uczucie, którego doznaje wraz z kolejnymi zapisanymi słowami. Gdzieś na zewnątrz płacze dziecko, ktoś krzyczy, że tej drugiej osoby nienawidzi. Świat jest popierdolony, myśli.

_Pamiętasz mnie?_

_Bo ja siebie czasem nie._

Ktoś uderza w drzwi, krzycząc. Nie ma zamairu otwierać, mimo, że doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę kto znajduje się na zewnątrz. Gdzieś w drugim pokoju słyszy jęki matki oraz przekleństwa siostry, która pewnie chce jej wytłumaczyć, że musi się ruszyć.

_Mamo, czy mnie słyszysz?_

_Bo odpowiada mi cisza._

Nasilające się dobijanie do drzwi, głośniejsze przekleństwa i jęki. Dom wariatów. A on siedzi dalej na parapecie wciągnięty w swój artystyczny świat, który jako jedyny go rozumie. To on zagłusza rzeczywistość która go otacza.

_Mamo - krzyczę, milczysz._

_Mamo, to ja, Twój syn._

_Siedzisz cicho, łzy lecą._

Ktoś wpada do jego pokoju, krzyczy na niego. Kiedy zauważa skulonego chłopaka ze starym notesem i długopisem zapełniającym zżółknięte kartki, przestaje. Oczy mu się powiększają, kiedy nawet młodszy chłopak na niego nie zwraca uwagi. Ręce opadają mu ciężko wzdłóż tułowia.

_Powiedz mamo, gdzie był mój błąd?_

_Proszę, popatrz na mnie, chcę widzieć Twoje zielone oczy._

Blondyn mówi coś, jednak niebieskooki jest jak zahipnotyzowany. Ignorując obecność chłopaka, wypisuje kolejne wersy, ubiera w co raz piękniejsze słowa. Skreśla, poprawia, pisze od nowa chcąc uzyskać jak najlepszy efekt. Intruz siada niedaleko niego, przez co moze się na niego przelać ten ogrom pasji jaka panuje wokół jego osoby. Ciężkie opary weny oraz gorzkie słowa zapisaywane z prędkością światła dają się odczuć na kilka metrów od niego.

_Krzyczę, milczysz -_

_Mamo, to ja, Twój syn,_

_Zaczynam swoją spowiedź -_

Porzucony długopis, zatrzaśnięty notes. Załzawione oczy, które patrzą na towarzysza. Brak słów jest tutaj najlepszą rozmową, najwięcej pokazuje, przekazuje. Duże dłonie starszego chłopaka przyciągają do siebie drobniutkie ciało poety. Cichy szloch przeradza się w żałosną potrzebę bliskości oraz współczucia. Płacz niczym muzyka wraz ze słowami mówi o tym co się dzieje w jego sercu, co go rozrywa, co skleja.

\- No, powiesz co się dzieje?

Zaprzecza ruchem głowy. Wtula się mocniej w silne ramiona, chcąc zaznać chociaż odrobiny ciepła. Jego czoło opiera się o obojczyki przyjaciela, chłonąc co raz więcej bezpieczeństwa jakie emanuje z jego ciała.

\- Wiersz jest napewno piękny, Louis, tylko czemu płaczesz, kochanie?

\- Bo jest prawdziwy. Tak boleśnie prawdziwy, Niall i właśnie to boli. Boli, bo nikt nie zrozumie dlaczego jest prawdziwy i dlaczego boli, bo nikt nie zna tej historii, a ja nie mam leszcze siły na opowiedzenie o niej.

Blondyn głaszcze delikatnie jego głowę, próbując uspokoić zszargane od płaczu ciało. Składa delikatny pocałunek na włosach chłopca, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Ciche słowa pocieszenia szeptane w pachnące włosy są jakby na pożądku dziennym. Tylko czemu te silne ramiona tak rzadko są wtedy, kiedy naprawdę są potrzebne.

\- Będzie dobrze, Louis.

\- Nie mów tych najabrdziej fałszywych słów, nie chcę ich słyszeć! Po prostu nie. Lepiej już nic nie mów, jeśli masz mówić _będzie dobrze._

Ręce pocą mu się niemiłośernie. Serce kołacze, a usta wysychają z powodu zadmiernego przygryzania. Denerwuje się ogromnie, kiedy na całą aule rozchodzi się głuchym echem jego nazwisko. Czuje się jak kilkunasto tonowy słoń, który właśnie teraz musi się podnieść i przejść te cholerne kilka metrów by odebrać swój wiersz, jeden z tak wielu.

Czuje na swoich plecach wilcze spojrzenia ludzi, których szczerze nienawidzi, bo oni jego nienawidzą. Zaciska mocno dłonie w pięści, pokonując kolejne schodki do mównicy. Profesor obserwuje go uważnie, śledzi każdy najmnijeszy krok chłopaka. Oczy które ujawniają się za jego grubych, jak denka od słoików, okularów przyprawiają go o dreszcze.

Kiedy podchodzi wystrczająco blisko, wstrzymuje oddech. Jego serce zwlania tempa, a oczy rejestrują każdy najmniejszy szczegół, które poczynają palce profesora.

\- Panie Tomlinson.. Ten wiersz,- wciąga powietrze głęboko, patrząc co rusz na kartkę z pokreślonym tekstem. - naprawę nie chcę się wypowiadać na temat jego zalet i wad, bo dobrze wiesz ile czego w nim jest. Stałeś się montonny, Tomlinson. Wsztystkie twoje wiersze są takie same. Wszystkie o nieszczęśliwej miłości, lub o jej braku. Chciałbym wreszcie przeczytać coś twojego co nie jest ściśle związanym z romantyzmem i wszystkimi bólami istnienia. Nie wierzę w to, Tomlinson, że nie masz nam czego innego do powiedzenia. Nie ocenię tej pracy, jednak masz miesiąc. Masz równy miesiąc od tego dnia, żeby napisać wiersz nie o wielkiej, nieszczęśliwej miłości i o tobie w roli romantycznego kochanka. A teraz siadaj.

Louis ma sztylety w oczach.

\- Nie.- warczy w jego kierunku.

\- Co powiedziałeś, Tomlinson?

\- Nie będzie się pan wypowiadał na temat tego o czym będzie moja poezja. Nie ma pan do cholery takiego prawa, mówiąc czy coś jest dobre czy złe. Nie ma!- jego oczy są niebezpiecznie ciemne, a ręcę zaciśnięte w pięści, które jedynie chcą być wgniecione w twarz profesora.

\- Od tego jestem, a teraz siadaj.

\- Nie! Czego nie rozumiesz? Nie będzie mnie pan obrażał jako poety! Jako, kurwa mać jebanego artysty!

\- Uważasz się za artystę, tak, Tomlinson,- jego głos jest jadowity, a Louis nagle ma wrażenie, że staje się co raz mniejszy i mniejszy przez ton głosu mężczyzny.- jesteś nikim, a nie artystą. Nie masz nic z artysty, umiesz jedynie się użalać nad sobą oraz stwarzasz wrażenie, że umiesz pisać, ale rozczeruję cię,- syczy, zdejmując okulary. Louis mimowlnie się odsuwa.- nie umiesz. Twoje wiersze są niczym, są namiastką tego co powinien mieć mój uczeń, więc grzecznie usiądź i stul dziób, bo pogarszasz swoją sytuację.

Po tych słowach Louis nie wytrzymuje i z łzami w oczach uderza pięścią lico profesora. Zabiera w pośpiechu swoje prace ze stolika i ucieka.

_Jak prawdziwy tchórz._


	3. Chapter 3

Zimny powiew wiatru udeża w niego z nieprzyzwoitą prędkością. Otacza jego drobne ciało swoimi mocnymi ramioanmi, nie zamierząjąc puścić. Długie macki przeplatają jego tors, chcąc znaleźć dojście do jego ciała. Porusza się w dół i w górę, szukając, szukając. Ponownie udeża tym razem silniej i bardziej bezwzględnie, chcąc pokazać, że jego drobne ciało nie ma najmniejszych szans. Chwieje się niebezpiecznie. Balansuje nad przepaścią. Nogi ma jak z waty utkane i pełne obaw. Oczy utkwione w jednym punkcie, który jest tylko jemu zauważalny. Szuka w nim odpowiedzi na to co jest w życiu ważne, a co nie. Gdzie jest sens istnienia, gdzie powinno znleźć się jego serce.

Głuche tąpnięcie o ziemie, śpiew ptaków w oddali. Twarz ma instynktownie zwróconą ku słońcu, które pali niemiłosiernie tego pięknego, jak się wydaje wszystkim, dnia czerwca. Jasne oczy liczą chmury, by odnaleźć tę w kształcie jego wymarzonego księcia z bajki. Wyciaga rękę ku niebu, chce dotknąć tego niebieskiego raju, tego miejsca gdzie zwykły człowiek nie masz szansy się znaleźć. Tego miejsca gdzie tylko i wyłącznie człowiek pełen wiary w wyobraźnie jest wstanie skoczyć i żyć na jednej z chmur.

Powieki stają się cięższe, ręce opadają znacznie na ziemie, wydając głuchy odgłos obicia ciała o grunt. Niebieskie oczy zostają okryte powiekami, a jego umysł podąża, biegnie przez łąki i lasy. Przeciska się przez zarośla, pływa w rzekach i jeziorach. Wdrapuje się na drzewa, skacze z klifów. Budzi się na chmurach, zasypia na pianie morskiej. Sen jest dla niego niczym odcięcie się od rzeczywistości w której nie chce być. Rzeczywistości, która go nie rozumie, która nie chce go rozumieć. Która sprawia, że jedyne co chce to zapaść się pod ziemię i czekać na koniec. Ten definitywny koniec, który będzie zistował apokalipsę. Kiedy nie będzie już żadnego istnienia na ziemi, wtedy on wyjdzie i będzie wreszcie czuł się wolny, pozbawiony wszelkich zasad i towarszystwa innego człowieka.

Samotność.

Można być człowiekem samotnym z własnego, nieprzymuszonego wyboru; bądź samotnym, bo za ciebie ktoś zdecydował, że ty, właśnie ty masz być samotny, pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek ludzkiego towarzystwa. Że będziesz wykluczony ze społeczeństwa i ludzkiej miłości. Że staniesz się niczym pustelnik, któremu najlepiej jest tam, gdzie jest tylko on sam - nikt więcej. Będziesz tym, który jedynie będzie namiastką szczęścia, mimo upragnionej samotności. 

Bo samotność jest dobra, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy jesteś samotny z wyboru. Kiedy wybierzesz tę, a nie inną drogę. Kiedy powiesz sobie jasno - tak, jestem szczęśliwy, bo jestem sam. Kiedy ta samotność będzie cię uszczęśliwiać, a nie powodować większe stany depresyjne.

Louis jest samotny z wyboru i z przymusu jednocześnie. W takiej samej mierze izoluje się od świata w jakiej on izoluje się od niego. Świat go nie chce, więc po co on ma chcieć świata? Jest mu dobrze tak jak jest. Nie żyje złudzeniami, że jest komukolwiek potrzebny, nie ma przeświadczenia w tym, że jest kimś specjlanym. Nie ma. Po prostu żyje w swoim małym, artystycznym świecie, który jako jedyny go rozumie, bo również jest tam całkiem sam.

Ale samotność jest przecież dobra, mimo wszystko.

Otwiera oczy. Ponownie razi go jasność jaka otacza jego osobę. Gdyby mógł, żyłby tylko nocą. Wtedy czuje się najpewniej, nie ma wtedy żadnych ogranicznień. Możesz sądzić, że jest wampirem bądź jakimś człowiekiem spokrewnionym z sową. Ale to nadal będą tylko twoje rozmyślania, a on nadal będzie żył tak jak będzie chciał.

To nie tak, że Louis Tomlinson nie przejmuje się innymi ludźmi. Zapewne by to robił, gdyby czuł wewnętrzą potrzebę opiekowania się kimś. To nie tak, że Louis Tomlinson zawsze był sukinsynem i odepchniętym na boczny tor członkiem społeczeństwa. To nie tak, że zawsze miał jednego przyjaciela na którego zawsze mógł liczyć. To nie było również tak, że Louis Tomlinson zawsze miał depresję. To nie tak, że Louis Tomlinson miał proeblemy ze swoim ciałem. Prawdopodbnie Louis Tomlinson nigdy nienależałby do tych wszystkich wzorców, ale pewne sytuacje były na tyle silne, że krok po kroku zabierały z życia Louisa to co było mu najbardziej potrzebne, tworząc z Louisa człowieka pozbawionego chęci do życia i sakazanego na samotność.

Louis o wielu rzeczach nie lubi mówić. O wielu istotnych rzeczach nie umie mówić, nie sprawiając sobie bólu. Prawdopodobnie nawet Niall nie wie wszystkiego co Louis nosi w swoim sercu i duszy. Co tak naprawdę jest hakiem, który rozcina niebywale delikatną strukturę duszy chłopaka.

I Louis nie chce o tym mówić głośno. Nie posiada na tyle odwagi i siły w swoim drobnym ciele by postawić czoła światu i opowiedzeć swoją historię. Nie jest to ani czas ani pora.Dlatego pisze wiersze. Nie rozumieją ich zwykli śmiertelnicy, więc może bez obaw mówić o sobie, czując się bezpiecznym.

Wstaje cicho z trawy. Jeszcze ogląda się przez chwilę, by zauważyć postać stojącą niedaleko, a potem się odwrócić i pójść w tylko sobie znanym kierunku z nieodłącznym wrażeniem bycia odprowadzanym przez zielone tęczówki, które wypalały mu dziurę w swetrze.

~*~

\- Louis, do cholery, zejdź na dół i dołącz do tego jebanego, jednego posiłku, który przyszło nam wspólnie zjadać. - głos siostry zalewa jego ciało, a wstrząs odrazy zagnieżdża się w jego umyśle i ani myśli się z niego szybko ulotnić. Grymas jaki pojawia się na jego smukłej, szarej twarzy wygląda jaby ktoś nieumiejętnie posługiwał się ostrym narzędziem. Oporne kroki stawia ku wyjściu ze swojego pokoju, a tym samym do jego nozdrzy dochodzi zapach starych ubrań oraz dymu tytoniowego. Jest do tego przyzwyczajony, ale mimo to, zawsze wywołuje u niego ten nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Stara się iść jak najwolniej, mają nadzieję, że siostra wraz z matką zjedzą szybciej i nie będzie miał nieprzyjemności przebywania z nimi. Im bliżej kuchni się znajduje tym bardziej jego myśli krzyczą “Odwróć się i spieprzaj gdzie pieprz czy inne badziewie rośnie”.

Mimo wolnego tempa staje w drzwiach ciemnej, oświetlanej jedynie starą lampą po babce, która zachowała się wraz z tym domem. Czuje na sobie wzrok siostry, która próbuje bez użycia słów próbuje zmusić go do zajęcia miejsca przy stole. Louis niechętnie siada na samym brzegu, blisko wyjścia, by móc wrazie czego odejść od stołu i  w szybkim tempie znaleźć się na klatce schodowej. Siada a jego wzrok automatycznie kieruje się na talerz z zupą. Nieprzyjemne dla oka farfocle pływają w niej, powodując, że Louis ma ochotę zwrócić to co do tej poty jadł. A nie było tego zbyt wiele. Jego szara dłoń bierze słabo łyżkę, którą zamacza w zalewai. Miesza długo. Naprawdę nie ma zamiaru tego jeść.

\- Zjesz to w końcu, kurwa mać? - głos siostry jest gburowaty, a wzrok jakim patrzy na niego znad swojego tależa może zabijać. Louis jedynie krzyżuje wargi, chcąc się powstrzymać od jakiegkolwiek komentarza. - No jedz, kurwa.

\- Przestań klnąć, nie robisz na nikim wrażenia. - ton jakim mówi Louis jest opanowany do granic możliwości. Słyszy potem jedynie szczęk łyżki o terakotę a potem mocne szarpnięcie za włosy. Patrzy na niego gniewnie, a z jej ust, gdyby była psem, sączyła by się piana.

\- Mały, bezczelny szczylu, przestań być taką poważną ciotą. Nie dość, że nie pomagasz to jeszcze pierdolisz te swoje jebane morały i sprawiasz wrażenie, że nic cię nie obchodzi. Jesteś marnym aktorem, bracie. - jego włosy zostają puszczone, a mina mu automatycznie rzednie. Po raz pierwszy przenosi wzrok ma matkę, która patrzy się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na swój talerz z zupą. Jej oczy są mętne; skóra przypomina odcieniem kalkę. Włosy upięte w mizernego koka są matowe i pozbawione blasku. Drżącą dłonią sięga po łyżkę. Daje się zauważyć, że jej palce są nienaturalnie chude do tego stopnia, że kostki są nadwyraz uwydatnione. - Mamo, jedz, proszę. Musisz jeść.

Ton jej głosu diametralnie się zmienia, że Louis ma wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. Z dezorientacją patrzy na siostrę, która patrzy błagalnym wzrokiem na matkę. Ona jedynie bardziej się kuli i odkłada łyżke, nawet nie próbując zupy. Matowe oczy przebiegają po osobach zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu. Kiedy je wzrok spoczywa na Louisie, wzdryga mimowolnie. Kręci nazbyt energicznie głową, wskazując na młodszego syna palcem. - Ty.. ty.. - jej głos jest przerażony, a jednocześnie pełen złości i gniewu. Jej ciało zaczyna niebezpiecznie drżeć, a oczy ciemnieją. -... Ty jesteś tym który mnie nawiedza w snach, tym, który chce mnie zabić!

Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się w trybie natychmiastowym, zaczyna dusić się powietrzem, które nagle w pomieszczeniu stało się dziwnie ciężkie, jakby nie stworzone do normalnego funkcjonowania. Nim zdąża mrugnąć dwa razy, siostra jest już przy matce, próbując ją uspokoić. - Na co czekasz? Daj mi, kurwa, tabletki i wynoś się, do kurwy nędzy. - Louis stoi jak sparaliżowany. Nie wie co się dzieje, nie rozumie czemu jego matka tak zareagowała na jego obecność. - No rusz się, szczylu.

Niewiele się zastanwiając w szybkim tempie daje siostrze fiolkę z lekami i ucieka na górę. Na ostatnich stopniach schodów daje się słyszeć jak coś uderza w szafki, a potem jęki przeplatane przekleństwami.

Sięga po telefon, który jest martwy od kilku dni. Jasny wyświetlacz razi go w oczy i daje jedyną poświatę w cienym pokoju. Nie pokazuje mu się, żeby ktoś przesadnie za nim tęsknił, ani się przejmował gdzie jest i co robi. Otwiera okno do pisania nowej wiadomości, wstukując kilka słów.

**Do Niall:**

_Budujemy domki z kart, a potem dziwimy się, że wszystko się rozpierdala._

Doskonale wie, że blondyn przywykł do tego, że pisze do niego swoimi przemyśleniami, które nie zawsze są dla niego zrozumiałe w stuprocentach. Ale Louis nie obwinia go za to. Nie musi rozumieć, ważne, że jest takim odbiorcom do którego może napisać bez zawahania, że będzie go oceniał. Kiedy na wyświetlaczu pojawia się komunikat o dostarczeniu wiadomości, kładzie się bezpiecznie na łóżku, wtulając się w swój za duży sweter.

**Od Niall:**

_Co się stało, Louis?_

Wypuszcza gwałtownie powietrze, a ręce świerzbią go od nikłej świadomości, że jednak ktoś się nim intersuje. Zalewa go przyjemne uczucie bycia potrzebnym, ale chwile po tym ogarnia go ta świadomość, że Niall jest typem człowieka, który obojętnie co się dzieje, zawsze się martwi. Nie ważne czy to jest Louis czy inny człowiek. Odnosi wrażenie, że jest dla niego ciężarem z tymi wszysktim swoimi aktami depresyjnymi i bólami istnienia. Że żyłoby mu się o wiele lepiej, gdyby nigdy się nie poznali, bo nie musiałby się o niego przesadnie martwić i mieć gdzieś w tyle głowy, że ten rozchwiany emocjonalnie chłopak może sobie coś zrobić.

**Do Niall:**

_Matka się stała, ale nie martw się. Teraz chcę tylko spać._

I śni, jest to wyjątkowy sen.. O dżentelmenie z parasolką.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_“Do czego pałasz największą nienawiścią?_

_Do własnego ciała.”_

Szklana tafla. Wysokie, dostojne smukłe. Odbija wszystko na około, pokazuje piękno oraz brzydotę otaczającego go świata. Jest iście zapatrzone samo w siebie, nie dopuszczjąc do siebie wiedzy, że może powodować depresję, zaburzenia wszelkiego rodzaju. Jest jak taki niewinny kat. Każdy z nas ma je w domu i codziennie obok niego przechodzi. A jak wiele istnień przestało istnieć wraz z pierwszym spojrzeniem rzuconym na jego taflę? Jak wiele ono łez widziało i zapewne wiele łez będzie jeszcze widzieć.

Louis patrzy się na siebie, przywiarając drżącą ręką do ust, by uspokoić oddech, którym szarga płacz. Oczy są przekrwione i pozbawione balsku, jakby ktoś go wymazał. Usta popękane, z jednej rany zaraz zacznie się toczyć kropla krwi. Nienaturalnie chude palce przemieszczają się po zapdniętej twarzy. Policzki wciągnięte, uwydatniające i tak widoczne, wysokie kości policzkowe. Sińce pod oczami straszą już z daleka. Włosy są słabe, pozbawione sprężystości, opadają na czoło. Spuszcza ręce wzdłuż ciała. Kości przedramienia, łokcia są nad wyraz widoczne. Oddycha głęboko. Jego oddech jest nie równy; płacz nie pomaga w uspokojeniu się.

Przygląda się uważnie swojemu całemu ciału. Przez nienaturalną chudość nóg, widać jak bardzo są krzywe w kolanach. Tłuszcz jest prawie że nie widoczny pod skórą. Skóra ciasno przyciśnięta do kości. Dla człowieka z zewnątrz mógłby to być makabryczny widok, jednak on jest z niego dumny. Osiągnął to. Idealną wagę. Idealną dla niego, niekoniecznie dla wszystkich wokół. Patrząc na biodra, dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że tam kiedyś były zaaokraglone boczki, a z tyłu widoczne kobiece kształty, których nie jedna dziewczyna w szkole mu zazdrościła. Jednak to nie był jego ideał piękna, więc katował się. Głodówka, ćwiczenia, torsje. Wszystko by osiągnąć idealny wygląd. Idealny w jego oczach. Sięga do brzucha, który niegdyś wystający; dziś jest wklęśnięty. On już nawet nie prosi o jedzenie; wie doskonale, że nie może o to prosić, to wbrew zasadom. A zasady są jasne i należy ich skrupulatnie przestrzegać.

Jego ciało to jeden wielki szkielet. Zlepek wystających kości, które pokazują, jak bardzo człowiek może być zdeterminowany, by osiągnąć cel jaki sobie postawi. Jednak to co on widzi w lustrze to jest przeciwnieństwo tego co widzą inni.

On nie widzi wystających kości. Jego oczom przedstawia się widok zalewającego go tłuszczu. Jak jego spodnie są nienaturalnie wypełnione po brzegi, obcisłe na grubych nogach. Brzuch nie jest wciśniety gdzieś do środka. Wręcz przeciwnie, wystaje ponad stan i wywołuje u niego odróch wymiotny, bo jakim cudem można doprowadzić się do takiego stanu. Palce nie mają już grubości ołówka; przypominają wręcz serdelki. Jeszcze mu tylko brakuje wyglądu na twarzy by upodobnić się do świni.

Po policzkach Louisa ponownie lecą gorzkie łzy. Upada z hukiem na ziemię, zanosząc się głośnym płaczem na który może sobie pozwolić, bo i tak nikt nie zwróci na niego należytej uwagi. Kuli się przy lustrze, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Dławi sie łzami, płacząc jeszcze żałośniej.

Ta czysta nienawiść do własnego ciała. Jest to prawdopodobnie najszczerszy rodzaj nienawiści człowieka. Nienawiścią do samego siebie jesteśmy w stanie tak wiele zdziałać. Możemy zrobić dosłownie wszystko. Możemy nawet przez tę nienwiść się zabić.

\- Boże, - głos chłopaka jest przeiągnięty goryczą, żalem oraz desperacją. Jego ciało trzęsie się nienatrualnie, a oczy ciasno zamknięte, nie mają zamiaru patrzeć na otaczjacy go świat. Nie chce widzieć tych demonów, które za moment będą otaczać jego ciało z chęcią pozbawienia go życia. Oddycha szybko i ciężko, jakby wiedział, że nachodzi jego czas. Jego sąd ostateczny. - co ja ci takiego zrobiłem? Czym zawiniłem, że mnie opuściłeś, hm? Jaki był twój cel w tym, żeby ściągnąć mnie z samej góry na samo dno? Nie mam pojęcia po co mnie ocaliłeś wtedy, kiedy ten samochód chciał mnie zabić. Znaczy domyślam się. Uwielbiasz to, co nie? - po pokoju rozchodzi się histeryczny śmiech połączony z płaczem. Dławi się łzami. - Uwielbiasz bawić się tymi niewinnymi ludźmi. Tymi, których stworzyłeś, wiesz, że są twoimi marionetakami, dlatego się nimi bawisz. Jesteś takim manipulatorem, Boże. A podobno manipulacja to taka zła umiejętność. Skoro taka zła to czemu z niej korzystasz? Czemu robisz to co robisz? Czemu nie pozwolisz mi, - jego głos się łamie w połowie zdania. Większy potok łez oblewa policzki chłopaka. Daje się w pokoju słyszeć kaszel i przekleństwa. - tak zwyczajnie zdechnąć jak psu? Ja nie chcę żyć takim życiem. Czemu kurwa nie dasz mi odejść tylko mnie męczysz. Jesteś takim skurwysynem.

Płacze jeszcze długo, a jego szoch obija się o stare ściany.

~*~

Nie przepada za tym, aby przebywać w jednym pokoju wraz ze swoją rodziną. A raczej tym co po niej zostało. Siostra zawsze obrzuca go nienawistnym wzrokiem, gładząc plecy matki. Louis do końca nie rozumie dlaczego tak się stało. Gdzie zatarła się ta granica, ta niewidzialna granica, która mówiła, że Louis i Charlotte byli niegdyś dogadujacym się ze sobą świetnie rodzeństwem.

Przecież jest do niego taka podobna. Te same mysie włosy, co prawda zdecydowanie dłuższe i jest ich więcej. Kolor tęczówek niemal że identyczny - niebieski, spokojnie można ten odcień porównać do tego jaki osiąga niebo kiedy jest bezwietrznie i bezchmurnie, idealna forma błękitu. Usta nieco pełniejsze niż jego, ale nadal piękne. Czasem, cicho zazdrościł siostrze tego kroju ust. Marzył o takich. Jeog były wąski i musiał się często bardzo napracować by były widoczne. Kiedyś była jego powierniczką i kompnką gier i zabaw. Obecnie - traktuje go jak niepotrzebnego śmiecia.

\- Co tam piszesz, szczylu? - jej głos jest oślizgły, jadowity jak u gorźnego węża. Louisem trząsa dreszcz. Tak bardzo chciałby jej nienawidzić, ale w głębi serca widzi swoją starszą siostrę, która niedawno się nim opiekowała. Przecież był jej kochanym, młodszym braciszkiem.

\- Nie twój interes.

\- Mój, mój, och zdecydowanie mój. Nie myśl sobie, szczylu, że nie wiem. Podobno nazywasz się mianem poety, tak? W sumie to do ciebie pasuje. - Louis przygląda jej się z zaciekawieniem. Czyżby? - Wy, ci pierdoleni poeci, artyści i inne śmieci, które nie nadają się do żadnej, właściwej pracy. Nieudaczniki idą tą drogą, a Ty, Louis, jesteś takim nieudacznikiem. Po co się oszukiwać? Zawsze nim byłeś. - prycha, dalej masując plecy matki. - Odkąd mama choruje, był dzień, żebyś się nią zajął? Nie, bo masz dwie lewe ręce. Nic nie potrafi...

\- Nie mów tak! Myślisz, że narpawdę nie chcę się nią zajmować? Myślisz, że naprawdę jestem takim arogantem? Może zajmowałbym się nią, gdyby nie krzyczała na mój widok i nie porównywała do...

\- Nawet nie wymawiaj tego przy niej! Ani się waż, Louis!

\- Czego się tak boisz? Że znowu wpadnie w szał tak jak tydzień temu? Że będziesz musiała dawać jej środki nasenne, bo się na ciebie rzuci i będzie chciała cię udusić? - Louis dotyka swoich skroni, masując je. - To dalej jest moja matka. Do dalej jest kobieta, która mnie urodziła, wychowała. Czemu miałbym nie chcieć? To ona nie chce..

\- Jest niepoczytalna..

\- Co z tego? Cały czas widzi we mnie ojca! To tylko dlatego nie mogę do niej się zbliżyć. Bo widzi we mnie swojego jebanego męża!

Oczy Charlotte przybierają wielkość dwoch spodków od filiżanek. Nie mija sekunda a matka rzuca się w kierunku Louisa. Nie mijają dwie, a zaczyna go dusić. Nie mijają trzy, a siostra wstrzykuje jej środki nasenne. Nie mijają cztery, a Louis ją od siebie odrzuca.

Ucieka, a jedyne co słyszy to płacz siostry i jęki matki.

~*~

Śpi.

Nie tak spokojnie jakby mogło sie wydawać.

Jego ciało rzuca się na wszystkie możliwe strony. Oddech ejst szybszy niż zazwyczaj, a oczy ciasno zamknięte. Ręce zaciskają się mocno na pościeli. Paznokcie ranią delikatną skórę wewnętrznej strony dłoni. Kilka kropel krwi ląduje na prześcieradle, pozostawiając czerwone znaki mówiące, że dzisiejszej nocy jego ciałem zawładnął koszmar.

Drobne ciało osiemnstolatka rzucane się po całym łóżku.

Siada nagle na posłaniu, mają szeroko otwarte oczy. Błękit jego tęczówek przecina strukturę ciemności. Wypatruje czegoś co może się czaić w czeluściach pokoju. Zgrzyt. Louis mimowolnie wzdryga, słysząc hałas gdzieś naprzeciw niego. Zasycha mu w gardle, gdy dzwięk sie powtarza. Serce bije szybciej, uderzając co raz mocniej o rzebra. Ręce ma ciasno zaciśnięte na pościeli. Ponowny hałas i para czerwonych ślepi wptaruje się w niego. Ogarnia go wewnętrzny paraliż. Oczy są wielkie, jakby stworzone do tego by straszyć.

Louis przełyka głośno ślinę, wptrując się w poruszające się dwa obiekty.

\- To tylko jakieś oczy, Louis, nic strasznego.

I łapią go. Ciemne szpony zaciskają się na jego ciele. Pazury przecinają jego koszulkę, a na pościeli tworzy się kałurza krwi. Wyrywa się, szarpie, a to jedynie uwydatnia i powiększa czerowny slad na jego łóżku. Chce krzyczeć, ale jego usta zostają zakneblowane. Oczy na nowo zaczynają produkować słony płyn. Powoli opada z sił, nie chcąc dalej walczyć. Knebel zostaje zabrany, a jego usta układają się w powolny, przepełniony agonią krzyk:

\- WRESZCIE UMIERAM!

\- Obudź się, Tomlisnon. No już, otwieraj te ślepia. - do jego uszu dochodzi mocny głos z akcentem. Nie chce otworzyć oczu, nie chce widzieć bałaganu, którego na robił. Bedzie musiał się słono tłumaczyć dlaczego jego pościel jest cała we krwi, czemu ma rany cięte na ciele. - No otwieraj! Louis, do cholery.

Momentalnie jego oczy się rozwierają. Widzi nad sobą blond czuprynę oraz jasne, niebieskie oczy. Przypatruje mu się z lękiem w oczach. Louis go odpycha. Gwałtownie siada na łożku, odrzucając kołdrę gdzieś na podłogę. Patrzy na stan pościeli oraz swoich ramion. Żadnego śladu po hektolitrach krwi, ani żadnych zadrapań po szponach. Niall przyglada mu się uważnie, nie wiedząc co chłopak wyczynia.

\- To był tylko sen. Tylko sen. Więc nie umarłem, tak?

\- No skoro ze mną rozmawiasz to oznaka, że żyjesz.

\- W tym śnie też się obudziłem a potem, cóż, coś mnie zabijało. Wielkie, czerwone ślepia.

\- Louis, na pewno dobrze się czujesz?

Szatyn potakuje głową.

\- Jestem przecież szalony, więc czemu się dziwsz na moje zachowanie? - mówi pewnie, zwracjając głowę ku przyajcielowi.

\- Nie jesteś szalony. - szepcze. Nie lubi tak myśleć o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Nie dopuszcza po części tej myśli do siebie, że Louis jest szaleńcem. W sumie żyje pod jednym dachem z wariatką, ale ona taka się stała w skutek pewnego incydentu, a nie urodziła się z tym.

\- Sam w te słowa nie wierzysz, Niall, więc uważasz, że ja w nie uwierzę? Nie jestem taki głupi jak myślsz. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego jak źle jest z moją psychiką. Nie musisz mnie karmić głodnymi kąskami.

Nastaje cisza między nimi. Nie są już potrzebne słowa. Wszystko co prawdziwe zostało powiedziane. Louis sięga po swój notes, pragnie zapisać kilka słów.

_Zaczyna się normalnie: boisz się kogoś._

_Kończy się tak, żę boisz się sam siebie._

_A potem nie musisz się już bać._

_Nie ma już kogo,_

_bo nie ma już ciebie.*_

_*_ **mój autorski wiersz.**


	5. Chapter 5

　　Zimne dłonie, ciasno przyciśnięte do szklanej tafli.

　　Martwe oczy wpatrują się w granat nieba za nią. Nie chce mrugać, bo co jeśli podczas milisekundowego momentu przymknięcia powiek ominie go coś co jest godne jego uwagi? Jeśli właśnie wtedy spadnie spadająca gwiazda, a on nie będzie miał okazji jej zobaczyć, pomyśleć życzenia, bo będzie miał zamknięte oczy. Przecież możliwość zobaczenia spadającej gwiazdy to jak w całej masie popiołu znaleźć ziarno maku. Niemożliwością jest ten czyn, więc nie chce mrugać, bo co jeśli widząc tę gwiazdę, będzie mógł prosić o najszczersze życzenia? O swojego niezwykłego dżentelmena z parasolką? To wszystko zależy od tego czy będzie mrugać, a nie chce nic przegapić. Nie w takim momencie, nie w takiej chwili.

　　Jego martwe oczy przypatrują temu pięknemu, granatowemu materiałowi, który zarzuciła Nyks zamaszystym ruchem na sklepienie, by zmieść z horyzontu słońce i ustąpić miejsca Królowi nad królami, by miejsce również zajęły dostojnicy Króla. By mogły dumnie świecić, towarzyszyć pięknemu dostojnikowi. Dociska jeszcze mocniej rękę do szyby, chłonąc całą powierzchnią jej zimno; lubi to, lubi chłód jaki od niej emanuje. To go w pewnym i niezrozumiałym sensie uspokaja. Daje prawo do niemyślenia. Gwiazdy i księżyc dają mu możliwość życia w swoim idealnym świecie, gdzie nikt nie jest wstanie go zniszczyć słowem czy gestem. Nie ma takiej siły, by przez nie cierpiał. Są idealne. W takim momencie jest w zupełnie innym świecie.

　　Szybuje.

　　Leci, unosi się wysoko dzięki sile marzeń i niesamowitej wyobraźni, która zabiera go w najdalsze zakamarki kosmosu. Uczy się latać wraz z ptakami oraz pływać z rybami i wie, wie już doskonale, że to jest coś niezwykłego. Pochłaniającego go całego od początku do końca. Przenosi się tam, gdzie życie jest łatwiejsze, nie pozbawione kolorów i możliwości marzenia.

　　Cały czas martwe oczy przypatrują się. Podziwia piękno świata z okna na poddaszu. Gdzieś w oddali zauważa tlącą się poświatę jaką pozostawia Żelazna Dama. Nie czuje się dzięki niej, aż taki samotny. Dobrze przecież mieć swojego nocnego towarzysza, który zawsze jest i nie opuści. Otwiera okno, pozwalając by zimny podmuch wiatru owinął jego twarz. Chłód powoduje, że na jego blade, prawie przeźroczyste policzki wpełza drobny rumieniec. Obłoczki pary tworzą się z każdym, nawet tym najmniejszym, oddechem jaki opuszcza jego delikatne ciało. Pociera delikatnie nos, który zdążył już poczerwienieć. Mimo, że jest czerwiec, mimo ciepłego dnia, to noce są takie jak ta - zimne i bezosobowe. Nikt się nie kręci po ulicach, czasem jakiś patrol przejdzie, ale nawet bez sygnału dźwiękowego czy świetlnego.

　　Wydawać się mogłoby, że Paryż śpi i nic nie jest w tym nadzwyczajnego. Może nie ma, albo to on mieszka w takiej dzielnicy, która nie jest zbyt dobrym miejscem na nocne spacerki. Patrzy na swoje stopy, odziane tylko i wyłącznie w znoszone, czarne Vansy. W zgięciach i przy pięcie widać ślady użytkowania codziennego - rozdarty materiał. Rurki ma podwinięte tak, że widać jego nad wyraz wystające kostki. Są zdecydowanie za luźne, ale Louis nie zwraca na to uwagi. Koszulka i czarna bluza otulają jego tors. Włosy to jeden wielki rozchwiany nieład - ma przecież idealnego fryzjera - wiatr jest zawsze do usług.

　　Zerka przez ramię, drzwi są dalej solidnie zamknięte. Uśmiecha się delikatnie, a jego stopa znajduje się już poza parapetem. Sięga ręką do kratki na której niegdyś widniały wielkie pukle czerwonej róży. Każdy, kto przechodził obok ich domu, przystawał i podziwiał ten piękny kwiat. Ale to było kiedyś i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wróci. Teraz krata jest idealnym sposobem na ciche wydostanie się z domu przy osłonie nocy. Jest jak wierny kompan, który zawsze przyjdzie pod twoje okno, nawołując do opuszczenia domu.

　　Cichy szelest rozciąga się po ogrodzie, kiedy postać Louisa opada miękko na ziemię. Ugina lekko nogi by nie przewrócić się i tym samym zamortyzować upadek. Rozgląda się wokół siebie, czy aby na pewno nikt go nie obserwuje; udaje się zimną, mroczną, oświetlaną tylko i wyłącznie starymi, naftowymi jeszcze, lampami. Zaciąga rękawy bluzy na dłonie i otula się nimi w pasie. Liczy kroki, które według niego są za szybkie - ktoś mógłby odnieść wrażenie, że gdzieś się śpieszy, że nie czuje się pewnie w mroku nocnego Paryża.

　　Ale przecież tak nie jest.

　　Nocny Paryż to jego Paryż. Całe to miasto poznawał od lat, przechadzając się uliczkami właśnie po zmroku. Nie każde miasto ma to coś kiedy zapada ciemność. Nie każde jest przychylne i otwiera się przed nim. Jeszcze nie tak dawno, kiedy miał okazję przechadzać się po nocnym Rzymie - nie czuł się dobrze. Nie ma tej swojej aury tajemniczości. Wszystko jest przewidywalne i nieurokliwe. Nie jest idealnym miejscem dla niespełnionego poety, który w każdym zakamarku szuka inspiracji by napisać coś, co według niego będzie się mierzyć z wielkością jego mistrzów.

　　Skręca w uliczkę, która wita go tymi samymi, starymi lampami, które sennie majaczą. Nie spotyka wielu ludzi, kiedy odprawia swój codzienny rytuał wycieczki po Mieście Artystów. Czasem natknie się na jakiegoś pijaka, który jest w takim stanie, że na twarzy ma wypisane “cała droga jego” i hej ho zatacza się od prawej do lewej. Louis wtedy tylko kręci głową i przyspiesza kroku. Ale zazwyczaj jest sam i to jest dobre.

　　Dziś jednak coś się zmienia. Jego nogi prowadzą go do dzielnicy, która nigdy nie śpi, a przynajmniej nie śpi w takim zwyczajnym wymiarze. Tam tętni artyzm, który wręcz pochłania człowieka. Mimo, iż Louis uważa się za artystę, to onieśmiela go ten ogrom z jakim uderza w niego artystyczny duch Montmartre.

　　Louis powinien czuć się tam jak w domu, jednak zważając jak bardzo jest cichą osobą jest, nie przepada za szumem jaki ogarnia go, gdy tylko przekracza jej próg. Tutaj każdy jest taki jak on, a jednak każdy z nich jest zupełnie inny. Wszyscy są artystami, ale każdy ma coś innego co go tym czyni. Inaczej zachowują się malarze. Oni patrzą na ciało, przyrodę za pomocą pędzla. Nawet jeśli go nie mają, rozpoznasz malarza, ma taki specyficzny sposób trzymania długopisu czy ołówka. Oni na człowieka patrzą jak na żywy obraz, który tylko niemo prosi, by go uwiecznić na twardym płótnie. Proszą o to by ich wszystko zostało zapełnione na białym miejscu silnym, odurzającym zapachem olejnej farby.

　　Gdy tylko wjedzie się do Montmartre do uszu dobiegają cię spokojne nuty skrzypiec czy wiolonczeli. Muzycy stanowią silną część tej społeczności. Zawsze grają go końca, nigdy nie przestają choćby na ich miasto spadały miliony bomb, oni by grali. Kiedy pozwolisz, by muzyk się w tobie zakochał - będzie grał go końca życia melodię twojego serca. Będziesz powodem do tworzenia muzyki. Lecz kiedy odejdziesz, muzyka ucichnie, nuty wyblakną, a on umrze. Na początku nie dosłownie, ale nigdy już nie zagra. Będzie jak zraniony słowik.

　　Louis przechodzi przez wyraźnie oświetloną dzielnicę. Ma tę przykrą świadomość, że jest tutaj obiektem wielu spojrzeń. Nie chce nim być, ale nie ma wyboru. Wyróżnia się. Z każdej możliwej strony. Nie jest radosny, jego strój pozostawia wiele do życzenia, a oczy są dalej niezmienne, martwe.

　　Odwraca się, kiedy czuje szarpnięcie za łokieć. Jego oczy rejestrują niską stosunkowo dziewczynę o ciemnoczerwonych włosach ściętych do ramion. Jej ręce, niczym nieokryte pochłaniają najliczniejsze tatuaże. Paznokcie ostre jak brzytwy z kilkoma pierścionkami. Ubrana jest w czerwoną spódnice, kloszowaną oraz wpuszczony w nią top. Jej nogi pokrywają czarne rajstopy, a stopy odziane są w wiśniowe martensy. Jej wzrok uważnie bada Louisa, przez co czuje się jak zwierze w klatce. Jednak jest coś w jej wzroku co pokazuje, że nie ma złych intencji. Ma oczy artysty - malarza.

　　- Widziałam cię już kiedyś w Montmartre. - jej głos jest dźwięczny, przypomina trochę śpiew słowika. Ale przecież z jej oczu wyraźnie widać, że maluje, więc o co chodzi, biją się jego myśli. Louis niemo przytakuje, patrząc na wciąż silnie trzymającą go dłoń dziewczyny. - Och, wybacz. Bolało?

　　Louis kręci głową, wysilając się na cichy szept:

　　- Odrobinę, masz naprawdę mocny uścisk.

　　- Przepraszam. W takim razie, zabłąkana duszo co robisz po północy w Montmartre? Szukasz inspiracji do wiersza? - jego oczy robią się wielkie ze zdziwienia. - Widać po tobie, żeś poetą jest. Och, gdzie moje maniery. Jestem Cher.

　　Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie, ściskając jej drobną, wysuniętą w jego kierunku, dłoń:

　　- Louis.

　　- Piękne imię, nieznajomy poeto. - ciało dziewczyny oplatają ramiona mężczyzny wyższego od niej o półtorej głowy chłopaka. Przeróżne rysunki na jego skórze tylko onieśmielają Louisa. Wszyscy są tutaj uosobieniem artyzmu w pełnym wymiarze. Nieznajomy mężczyzna składa soczysty pocałunek, na pokrytym pudrem i muśniętym różem, policzku dziewczyny. Ona śmieje się uroczo, zwracając się do niego przodem i zaznacza jego usta błyszczykiem jakim są pokryte jej wargi. Kiedy to czyni, oczy, te piękne według Louisa, oczy wpatrują się prosto w niego, jakby chciały mu w czaszce wywiercić dziurę. Louis zakochuje się i odkochuje się w jego nadzwyczajnym spojrzeniu, które jest połączeniem najpiękniejszych odcieni zieleni jaka może istnieć na tej ziemi. Louis przeklina w myślach to, że właśnie ten pieprzony chłopak ma takie oczy. Tak mocne i olśniewające.

　　- Dziękuję, że uważasz moje imię za ładne. - na jego policzki wchodzi rumieniec, który dzięki bogu nie jest tak widoczny jak myśli.

　　- Cher, kochanie, - czy to aby możliwe, żeby serce mogło pęknąć przez jedno słowo wypowiedziane przez nieznajomego, myśli. - przedstawisz mnie?

　　Cher słodko chichocze.

　　- Od kiedy ty jesteś taki nieśmiały, Styles? Nie poznaję cię, ale może to przez urok tej niewiasty. Louis, poznaj mojego wstydliwego przyjaciela. Harry to Louis, Louis to Harry.

　　Imię nieznajomego pięknie szeleści w jego głowie. Litery układają się w przyjemny szept, który tylko upiększa imię chłopaka. Louis może zakochać się w tym jak bardzo pasuje to imię do niego. Piękne, silne imię, które tylko jest uwieńczeniem wyglądu chłopaka. Tak, zdecydowanie, Louis mógłby się zakochać tylko w jego głosie i imieniu.

　　- Miło cię poznać, Louis. - przeciąga ostatnią sylabę, a Louis upewnia się w tym, że na sto procent mógłby się zakochać w samym głosie i sposobie w jakim brzmi jego imię w ustach tego mężczyzny.

　　- Ciebie też, Harry. - może to tylko fatamorgana, ale przez ułamek sekundy wydaje mu się, że ciało chłopaka przechodzi coś na podobieństwo dreszczu ekstazy. Oczy na sekundę zostają przykryte przez powieki, a wachlarz rzęs trzepocze niczym skrzydła motyla. Potem roztwierają się, a zieleń jest jeszcze bardziej intensywna i mówi ‘chodź do mnie’.

　　- No, no, przestańcie, sekundowi kochankowie! Harry, uspokój się, przecież to jeszcze dziecko. - jej głos nadal jest z nuta radości, ale staje się powoli zaborczy. - Te, stary artysto, ziemia do Stylesa!

　　- Idź, Cher, chcę zostać sam z Louisem. - jego głos ma w sobie tyle powagi i władczego tonu, że Louis może się nim zakrztusić. Dziewczyna tylko kręci głową i przechodząc obok poety, szepcze mu delikatnie na ucho:

　　- Nie daj się. To król flirtu i amant. Masz za słabą psychikę, poeto, to widać, więc nie próbuj zaprzeczać. Harry to nie człowiek dla ciebie, zapamiętaj.- a potem już jej nie ma. Są tylko oni, zapatrzeni w siebie, nie mogący zaprzestać wpatrywania się w siebie nawzajem.

　　- Ile masz lat? - głos mężczyzny jest spokojny, ale odległość między nimi zmniejsza z każdym pojedynczym słowem. Jego intensywny wzrok skanuje twarz chłopaka, przez co Louis chce się schować. Uciec. - Dwadzieścia, dwadzieścia jeden?

　　- Nie, - szepcze cicho otumaniony jego bliskością. - osiemnaście.

　　Mężczyzna marszczy brwi, odsuwając się nieznacznie jakby chciał spojrzeć na niego od góry do dołu. Robi to, ale już się nie przysuwa.

　　- Nie powiedziałbym. Wyglądasz na młodszego ode mnie, ale żeby aż tak? Fascynujące. - mruczy pod nosem, przyprawiając Louisa o zawrót głowy. Jego głos jest bardziej podniecający pod postacią cichego pomruku.

　　- A ty? Ile masz lat, skoro jesteś starszy, Harry?

　　Mężczyzna uśmiecha się tajemniczo, pokazując cały szereg idealnych, białym zębów.

　　- Normalnie tego nie robię, - gdy widzi niezrozumienie wypisane na twarzy młodszego, kończy szybko myśl. - nie mówię ile mam lat nowo poznanym chłopakom. Ale to. To jak moje imię brzmi w twoich ustach, nie pozwala mi nie powiedzieć. Co ty ze mną wyrabiasz, Louis? - kręci głową na własne słowa. - Liczę dwadzieścia trzy wiosny.

　　Louis zachłystuje się powietrzem.

　　- Nie wyglądasz. Dałbym ci najwyżej dziewiętnaście.

　　- To chyba komplement. - ponownie zbliża się do Louisa, a on patrzy się na niego jak w najpiękniejszy diament. - To jak, Louis, chcesz poznać tajemnice Montmartre ze mną?

　　- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. - jego szept jeszcze długo dudni mu w uszach, kiedy udają się w dół po schodkach.


	6. Chapter 6

Piękno.

　　Stara się usilnie, by jego stopy nie poplątały się, a on sam nie runął jak niezdara przed nowo poznanym chłopakiem. Jest to jednak niebywale trudne i prawie a wykonalne kiedy idzie się obok naprawdę niesamowicie przystojnego mężczyzny, który patrzy na niego tym pięknym, elektryzującym spojrzeniem. Louis układa w głowie wszystkie możliwe epitety, które mogłyby uświetnić jego osobę. Chcę być w tym momencie Homerem, jednak z możliwością patrzenia na ten cud natury ludzkiej, który mógłby tak pięknie i dostojnie opisać jego urodę i piękno, które niebywale powoduje, że nie może oddychać. Czuje jak każdy pobór powietrza powoduje, że się męczy. Ta niesamowita prostota w jakiej on jest piękny, powoduje, że Louis chce pisać. Chce pisać wiersze, sonety, ody! Pragnie napisać coś trzynastozgłoskowcem, chce stworzyć idealny dramat z dwoma postaciami.

　　- O czym tak myślisz, Louisie? - jego głos nie może być chyba bardziej idealny. Pięknie, miękko opadający ton jakim wymawia kolejne wyrazy jest niczym najpiękniejsza ballada, niczym piękna Sonata Księżycowa Beethovena. Jego głos jest tak nieskazitelnie czysty, jakby stworzony by śpiewać najpiękniejsze melodie świata. Louis może się założyć, że jego konikiem jest pieśń.

　　- O tobie, Harry. - jego głos jest cichy i wydaje się brzydki przy idealnym głosie Harry’ego. Nie ma tej samej dźwięcznej postaci. Nie czaruje prawdopodobnie jego uszu, tak jak robi to głos Harry’ego. Harry ma tonację pięknej sonaty, a Louis prawdopodobnie taniego, popowego szmelcu.

　　- Czemu twoje myśli, - przystaje w połowie kroku, by przyjrzeć się niższemu chłopcu. W jego wyobrażeniu jest usposobieniem delikatności, pięknej aury. Gdy pociąga delikatnie nosem, czuje jak intensywną wonią emanuje. Czymś na pograniczu woni atramentu oraz starych kartek, takie jakie spotyka się w bibliotekach. Ma tak niebywale niebieskie oczy, które intrygują Harry’ego, bo nie wie czemu jest w nich blask smutku i rozpaczy. - zaprzątam ja, ot zwykły nowo poznany nieznajomy?

　　Ponownie Louis zatapia się w intensywności głosu jaki posiada Harry. Jest taki idealnie piękny, że Louis mógłby go opisać cudownymi wyrazami, ale nadal nie będzie on tak samo idealny. Nie ma tak ślicznych słów, które mógłby być odzwierciedleniem głosu jego towarzysza.

　　- Bo jesteś typem człowieka o którym chce się myśleć. Nie panuję nad tym. - szepcze w kierunku Harry’ego. Wpatruje się w idealne oczy jego towarzysza. Blask ich odrobinę go peszy, ale jednocześnie zachwyca w każdym calu. Intensywność jego spojrzenia wzrasta wraz z każdym wypowiedzianym przez Louisa słowem. Odległość między nimi zmniejsza się, a Louis powoli zapomina jak się powinno prawidłowo oddychać.

　　- To jest niebywałe, dlaczego nie panujesz nad tym, Louisie? - szepcze, a Louis upada z klifu. Moc jego głosu obija się echem po jego czaszce, a bliskość Harry’ego sprawia, że Louis nie umie myśleć. Otumania go jego zapach, który jest mieszanką dymu z papierosów i drogich, trwałych w zapachu, perfum. Miętowo- tytoniowy oddech jest niczym dla Louisa najdroższa używka. - Powiedz mi, proszę. - zielone spojrzenie jest utkwione w wargach Louisa, które drżą.

　　- Jesteś tak piękny, że nie umiem nie myśleć o tobie, Harry. Jesteś elektryzującym połączeniem dymu z papierosów oraz intensywnych spojrzeń. Patrzysz na mnie jak na obiekt westchnień, chociaż wiem, że jest to nie domówienie. Jesteś artystą, który pachnie miętą oraz drogimi perfumami. Podejrzewam, że gdybyś się ze mną kochał, następnego ranka pachniałbym tobą - pachniałbym najwspanialej na świecie. Jesteś idealnym obiektem do przemyśleń i układania wierszy. - głos mu drży, a palce krzyżuje ze sobą ze zdenerwowania. Każde wypowiedziane przez niego słowo jest jak piękny wiersz. Harry przygląda mu się, kręcąc głową. Na jego różane wargi wkrada się uśmiech, który prawdopodobnie mógłby powodować lawiny i trzęsienia ziemi. Jest piękny i pełen nieopisanych bądź nienazwanych uczuć.

　　- Prawdziwy z ciebie romantyk i poeta, Louis. Nie jestem dobry w przemowach, ale jesteś czymś podobnym dla mnie. Nie umiem tego racjonalnie wyjaśnić, ale dzięki tobie mógłbym być stuprocentowym artystą, a nie tylko namiastką tego. - niski głos, piękny głos. Louis umiera i rodzi się za każdym razem, kiedy ten dźwięk rozbrzmiewa w jego uszach.

　　- Czyżbyśmy byli dla siebie czymś w rodzaju muz? - Louis delikatnie sięga do policzka Harry’ego. Zielonooki przymyka powieki, które wraz z dotykiem chłopaka stały się ciężkie. Do jego nozdrzy dobiega zapach skóry chłopaka, który mógłby usypiać go każdej nocy. Jego myśli błądzą. Myśli o tym, jakby ta skóra pachniała po udanym, gorącym stosunku. Kręci głową, bo nie są to myśli na miejscu. Zna go od niecałej godziny, jednak jego serce ma już swojego właściciela. Jest przecież artystyczną duszą, której za nic są czasowe realia. Zakochał się od pierwszego momentu, od pierwszego spojrzenia w te piękne, ale za to smutne, oczy o kolorze wzburzonego oceanu.

　　- Zdecydowanie. Czy nie uważasz, że to nie dzieje się jakbyśmy byli w bajce, albo w jakimś tanim serialu?

　　- Och nie, nie możemy być w tanim serialu, bo budżet nie pozwoliłby na wzięcie tak przystojnego aktora, Harry! - twarz Louisa spowija uśmiech, który Harry od razu zapisuje na liście najpiękniejszych rzeczy świata. Ten uśmiech mógłby rozjaśnić nie jedno ciemne bądź smutne miejsce.

　　- Masz mnie. Więc musimy być w jakiejś bajce.

　　- Zdecydowanie, nie. Nie znam pisarza, który by tak zdołał opisać człowieka. Nie ma takich słów, aby opisać twoje piękno, Harry.

　　Tym razem to na twarz Harry’ego wpełza uśmiech piękniejszy od wszystkiego co Louis widział. Jest jak nowo rozkwitły kwiat orchidei. Piękny i nieskazitelny, dający nadzieje, że jednak będzie lepiej.

　　- A gdybyś ty to opisał, Louis? Mogę się założyć, że znasz najpiękniejsze słowa jakie istnieją.

　　Rumieniec zdrajca wkrada się na policzki Louisa, przez co ten opuszcza głowę w dół. Przydługie kosmyki przykrywają jego lico, nie chcąc pokazać tego, że słowa Harry’ego robią na nim tak ogromne wrażenie. Czuje jednak na swoim palącym od czerwieni policzku chłodną dłoń zielonookiego. Ma tak delikatną skórę dłoni, że aż przeklina w myślach. Czy ten człowiek może mieć coś jeszcze idealnego, myśli.

　　- Nie wstydź się, Louis.

　　- Nic mojego nie czytałeś, nie wiesz czy to jest dobre, więc nie mów, że dałbym radę. Jestem takim sobie poetą, który tworzy do szuflady, - usta Harry’ego otwierają się, jednak Louis dotyka jego warg palcem, nakazując mu milczeć. Cholera, usta miększe od puchu, myśli ponownie. - Uprzedzając twoje pytanie, nie pokazuję bo się wstydzę. Są to typowe smuty o nieszczęśliwej miłości, że aż można się porzygać. Nie jestem odporny na krytykę, co poskutkowało tym, że uderzyłem osobę, która je skrytykowała, przez co prawdopodobnie nie jestem już na studiach.

　　- Och, Louisie, nie muszę ich czytać by wiedzieć, że są idealne. Ty jesteś idealny, wiem to, widzę to w twoich oczach, które są odzwierciedleniem twojej duszy. Piękno to ty, więc nie mów, proszę, że to co tworzysz takie nie jest. Znam poetów, ba jeden z nich to mój przyjaciel, więc wiem co mówię. - Naprawdę chciałbym wierzyć w twoje słowa, Harry, myśli. Jednak czy nie może mu wierzyć, skoro jego oczy emanują przekonaniem o prawdzie jaką głosi. Czy nie może nie wierzyć w słowa jakie wypowiada, skoro jego usta są tak idealne? On cały jest chodzącym ideałem, więc czemu by mu nie wierzyć.

　　Bo przecież ideały nie istnieją, ale Louis ma to gdzieś. Dla Louisa jest idealny człowiek, którego poznał niecałą godzinę temu, i gdyby mu się teraz ten piękny człowiek oświadczył - zgodziłby się bez zawahania.

　　|TP|

　　Dwóch pięknych i jedno brzydkie kaczątko.

　　Montmartre nocą jest niesamowicie urzekające. Stare, oświetlone słabo, uliczki są idealne na potajemne randki i na skradanie cichych pocałunków z ust ukochanych. Kwiaty zwisające z balkonów starych kamienic powodują, że obrazek jest idealny, wręcz przeznaczony do tego, by opisać go w kilku równie idealnych słowach. Na każdym kroku spotka się tutaj wylewająca się nutę artyzmu jaki wręcz przenika to miejsce. Każda uliczka ma swój wyjątkowy zapach, który uzależnia od pierwszego momentu.

　　Louis jest oczarowany tym miejscem, poznając je od kuchni, wraz z pięknym przewodnikiem. Co rusz daje się słyszeć pozdrowienia kierowane ku Harry’emu, co peszy Louisa w znaczącym stopniu. Trzyma się blisko jego umięśnionego ciała, które emanuje ciepłem oraz bezpieczeństwem.

　　Do uszu Louisa dobiega głęboki, silny głos gdzieś z przodu. W jego ustach tak inaczej brzmi imię Harry’ego.

　　- ‘Arry! - przesadny francuski akcent, wydaje się teraz tak bardzo raniący jego uszy. Właściciel tego głosu zbliża się, nawołując, przez Louis rejestruje do kogo on należy. Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, wpadając w rozwarte ramiona bruneta. Kiedy nos nieznajomego zatapia się w ramieniu Harry’ego, Louis może zauważyć, że nieznajomy ma ciemniejszą karnacje, ciemne jak gorzka czekolada oczy, które uważnie wpatrują się w oczy Louisa.

　　Kiedy uścisk się kończy, może zobaczyć go w całej okazałości. Czarne rurki wydają się dalej za luźne na tych chudych nogach, co przekonuje Louisa o tym, że mężczyzna jest naprawdę drobnej budowy. Koszula tego samego koloru jest wpuszczona na sztywno w spodnie, a do tego przytrzymywana jest szelkami. Zarost jaki widnieje na jego chudej twarzy, jest zapewne powodem przez który mdleją kobiety i znaczna część mężczyzn.

　　Ale Louis nie mdleje i to jest dowód, że nie ma czegoś co posiada Harry.

　　- ‘Arry, kto to jest? - jego ciemne spojrzenie rejestruje postać Louisa, przez co ten czuje się jak małe dziecko. - Kolejny zagubiony artysta?

　　- Zayn, nie bądź sukinsynem, większym niż jesteś. - parska śmiechem, wypowiadając zdanie, a Louis myśli, że właśnie umarł dwa razy. - To jest Louis.

　　- Louis, interesujące imię. Pochodzenia germańskiego, z niemym s. Mogę się założyć, że wiele razy słyszałeś wersję Lewis? - zgadza się ruchem głowy, wpatrując się w niego ze zdziwieniem. - Lubię mieć rację. Do tego oznacza “Sławny w boju” bądź “Głośny”. A ja jestem Zayn, gdzie moje maniery.

　　Wyciąga chudą dłoń w jego kierunku, a Louis nieśmiało ją ściska.

　　- Zayn lubi się tak popisywać. Tak naprawdę nie jest taki mądry.

　　- Jesteś poetą, Louisie?

　　Potakuje głową, przygryzając wargę.

　　- To widać. Masz to wypisane w oczach.

　　- Zayn też nim jest, jakbyś chciał wiedzieć.

　　- Czemu odpowiadasz za niego, ‘Arry?

　　- Czemu mówisz do mnie ‘Arry?

　　- Bo się wkurzasz gdy to robię, ‘Arry!

　　Louis przygląda się uważnie obydwu mężczyznom. Obaj są niebywale dowcipni, świetnie czują się w swoim towarzystwie i do tego obaj są przystojni. Louis może iść o zakład, że rządki kobiet się za nimi ustawiają.

　　I tak, ten obrazek trochę wygląda jakby było dwóch pięknych i jedno brzydkie kaczątko.

 


	7. Chapter 7

TP|

Oczy ciężko wpatrują się w dwóch mężczyzn przed nim. W tęczówkach jego obiektu marzeń widać piękną oraz niebywałą radość z przebywania z przyjacielem, którym niepodważalne jest nowo poznany brunet, Zayn. Wydaje się jakby fakt, że stoją w tym samym miejscu od jakiś kilkunastu minut, jest dobre i wcale im nie przeszkadza, gdyż dobrze im jest ze sobą. A melodią jaką jest głos Harry’ego kiedy się radośnie śmieje, można wręcz upajać się bądź narkotyzować. Głos ma tak gruby, hipnotyzujący oraz męski, że Louisowi miękną kolana. Z każdym pojedynczym słowem, które wymawia jego partner, Louis umiera. Głos zielonookiego powoduje, że serce chłopaka staje na kilka sekund by potem ponownie zacząć biec jak oszalałe, chcąc zdobyć jakieś trofeum. Co kilka słów wypowiedzianych, Louis łapie spojrzenie Harry’ego. Jego oczy to piękna mieszanka szmaragdu z malachitem.

　　- ‘Arry weź swojego Louisa i chodź, pora zacząć Ognisko Wygnańców. - Głos Zayna jest tajemniczy, a jego czekoladowe oczy pilnie wpatrują się w twarz Louisa, który pod wpływem intensywnego spojrzenia spuszcza wzrok na swoje schodzone Vansy. Czuje po chwili na swoim ramieniu silną rękę Harry’ego, który go do siebie przyciąga, jakby chcąc zaznaczyć, że tak, że Louis jest jego mimo, iż znają się ponad dwie godziny. Jednak to Louisowi wydaje się prawie nie przeszkadzać. Dla niego w tym momencie najważniejsze jest to, że Harry tu jest. Że jest blisko, że może go dotykać, czuć jego niesamowity zapach, którym emanuje mężczyzna. Mimo, że nienawidzi zapachu papierosów odkąd jego siostra zaczęła palić, to Harry pięknie pachnie. Naprawdę chciałby się kiedyś obudzić obok niego, powąchać siebie i poczuć na sobie ten sam, uzależniający zapach. Harry przysuwa do siebie Louisa bardziej, kiedy kierują się za Zaynem w stronę dudniącej muzyki. Tym samym, twarz Louis znajduje się na wysokości piersi mężczyzny. Louis uważnie przygląda się pracy mięśni Harry’ego pod obcisłym, czarnym materiałem. Louis sobie wyobraża jakby to było, gdyby Harry leżał nad nim, a on tym samym mógłby dotknąć tych twardych jak diament mięśni, które jedynie czekają na to. Chciałby sprawdzić czy jego mlecznobiała skóra jest cała pokryta przeróżnymi znakami oraz czy jednocześnie jest tak samo delikatna w dotyku jak się teraz wydaje, kiedy czuje jej skrawek przez materiał. Louis potajemnie pociąga nosem, by dokładnie czuć zapach starszego chłopaka.

\- ‘Arry, Louis pośpieszcie się. Zaraz będzie przemówienie mojej siostry! Zabije mnie, w sumie nas, że się spóźniliśmy! - głos Zayna odbija się w jego głowie jak echo po lesie. Czuje jak Harry przyspiesza, tym samym ciągnąc, już nie przytulając, Louisa za sobą. Młodszy chłopak stara się nie przewrócić się o własne nogi. Nie jest tak szybki, nie ma tak niebotycznie długich nóg jak Harry, ani takiej kondycji jaką posiada mężczyzna przed nim go ciągnący.

\- Louis, przebieraj nóżkami, naprawdę nie chcesz, żeby jego siostra się na nim i na nas wyżywała. - głos Harry’ego jest niebywale głęboki, a Louis sobie wyobraża jak powolnie wargi chłopaka się poruszają, ukazując język, który Louis naprawdę chciałby ugryźć.

\- Staram się nie zabić! - Louis prycha na uwagę starszego mężczyzny, który jedynie cwaniacko się uśmiecha. - Hej poza tym nie rozumiem jakim cudem ty na tych szczudłach się nie zabiłeś! Harry zatrzymuje się, a tym samym koordynacja ruchowa Louisa daje o sobie znać, co kończy się tak, że Harry otacza rękami Louisa, przystawiając swoje gorące usta do ucha Louisa. Chłopak nawet nie stara się nic zrobić ze swoim ciałem które całe zaczyna drżeć tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że czuje tak niebywale blisko siebie cudownie pachnący oddech starszego mężczyzny.

\- To jest zbyt hipsterskie byś mógł to zrozumieć. Moje nogi są zbyt hipsterskie, kochanie. - ostatnie słowo obija się po czaszce Louisa jak natrętna, mała piłeczka pingpongowa. Kochanie, kochanie, kochanie. Louis cicho wzdycha na samą myśl, że tak właśnie Harry się do niego przed sekundą zwrócił i to było gorące. Bardzo gorące prawdę mówiąc. Louis nigdy nie przypuszczał, że można się podniecić samym głosem czyjejś osoby, aż do teraz. Jeden zwrot w stronę Louisa kierowany przez tego cholernego mężczyzny z dziarami, sprawia, że Louis jest twardszy niż kiedykolwiek. Chwilę później słyszy stłumiony śmiech przez zatkanie ust poprzez przyłożenie ich do pleców. - Jeśli będziesz chciał to po przemówieniu zajmę się problemem w twoich spodniach, co ty na to Louis? - Louis ledwo może oddychać. Ten prawdopodobnie, tego przecież nie wie do końca, najseksowniejszy mężczyzna we Francji, a już na pewno w Paryżu, mówi mu, że mógłby się zająć jego problemem w spodniach. Tak, zdecydowanie Louis nie ma pojęcia jak się oddycha w tym momencie. Czuje ciężki, papierosowy oddech na swojej szyi, przez co bezwiednie odchyla głowę do tyłu, układa ją na ramieniu mężczyzny oraz unosi głowę ku górze, by móc spoglądać na idealną twarz Harry’ego. Zasycha mu w gardle kiedy widzi jak Harry stoi z zamkniętymi oczami, a na jego ustach tworzy się piękny, uwodzicielski uśmiech. Kilka sekund później, wargi mężczyzny przywierają delikatnie do skóry młodszego chłopca. Louis wzdycha głośno, nie panując nad tym w żadnym wypadku. Wargi mężczyzny są tak niebywale dobre, łagodne oraz w pewnym sensie namiętne, kiedy tworzą małą ścieżkę od obojczyka do ucha. Louis co raz szybciej oddycha, jego klatka faluje jak liście na wietrze, a penis schowany w czarnych spodniach wcale nie zaprzestał stania na baczność.

\- Prze-przestań, Harry. - jego głos jest niebywale słaby i przeplata się w nim pożądanie jakie w nim wybucha z każdym małym kontaktem ust Harry’ego z jego skórą.

\- Podoba ci się, więc czemu mam przestać? - gorący oddech muska jego skórę, a ciałem targają spazmy podniecenia.

\- Musimy iść. Później dokończysz.- Harry tylko smyra go nosem, a następnie ciągnie go tak jak wcześniej w stronę w którą udał się wcześniej Zayn. Im bliżej się znajdują tym bardziej Louis się boi. Nie wie co lub kogo może tam spotkać. Nie ma pojęcia jacy ludzie się tam znajdują, jakie charaktery się tam przeplatają. Może być jedynie pewien tego, że prawdopodobnie są tam sami artyści, którzy biją go o kilka głów.

I teraz Louis czuje się jak nic nie warte brzydkie kaczątko.

　　|TP|

　　Louis jest niebywale zafascynowany. Wszystkim dookoła. To co się tutaj znajduje jest tak niezwykłe, że Louis nie za bardzo wie na co się patrzeć. Ten cały ideał jaki tworzy to miejsce jest tak niesamowicie przytłaczający, że Louis nie wie do końca jak się oddycha. A ramię Harry’ego, które go otacza wcale nie pomaga, a wręcz przeciwnie - powoduje, że Louis naprawdę nie wie jak prawidłowo powinno się oddychać.

　　Kiedy muzyka jest ogłuszająca, a światła rażące, Louis może się domyślać, że są na miejscu. Harry jeszcze bardziej go przytula, a chłopak się zwyczajnie poddaje tym silnym ramionom. Zapach go otula i czuje się prawie jak w niebie. A potem jedynie wsłuchuje się w idealny rytm oddechu Harry’ego.

　　- Oh, wreszcie przybył! - damski głos wydaje się prawie wcale nie pasować do tej dudniącej muzyki wokół nich. Louis próbuje zlokalizować osobę do której należy ten mocny, damski alt. - Harry Styles, pozwól no tutaj. Zostaw swojego małego chłopca, i proszę cię tutaj, na środek. - kiedy Harry odkleja się od niego, czuje jak nagle wszystko staje się szare i bez blasku. Zimno opatula jego ramiona, a on sam zaczyna dygotać. Harry jedynie uśmiecha się do niego, dotykając jego dłoni. Louis wzdryga na ten gest, również posyłając cichy uśmiech w stronę mężczyzny. Harry porusza się z pełną gracją w stronę środka zbiegowiska. Idzie w kierunku pięknej, nawet Louis to z tej odległości widzi, blondowłosej dziewczyny, która uśmiecha się gładko w jego kierunku. - Zawsze się spóźniasz, Styles, zawsze! Mogę nawet poczuć się obrażona przez to, nosz, jasna cholera, nawet mój głupi, starszy brat był wcześniej od ciebie, co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie?

　　Harry uśmiecha się pięknie, myśli Louis. Jego uśmiech jest dedykowany Louisowi. Zdecydowanie jemu.

　　- Był pewien czynnik…rozpraszający, Pezz, od którego mnie zabrałaś. - odgryza się, uśmiechając się do niej cwaniacko. Dziewczyna śmieje się perliście, słysząc uwagę mężczyzny.

　　- Widzę ten twój czynnik rozpraszający, i naprawdę, nie dziwię się, że byłeś tak mocno spóźniony. Wracaj do niego, a ja zacznę od nowa! Zayn, braciszku, ścisz muzykę, nie będę krzyczeć!

　　Harry zeskakuje z podestu i w kilku susach staje ponownie przy Louisie. Mimo, że to była krótka rozłąka, Louis tęsknił. Tęsknił za tym papierosowomiętowym zapachem, którym jest przesiąknięta koszulka Harry’ego. Ponownie zostaje zagarnięty przez te silne ramiona, a Harry gestem mu nakazuje, żeby skierował wzrok na blondynkę.

　　- Skoro wszyscy są, pora zacząć, - jej głos jest mocny, piękny i idealny do przemawiania. - jak wiecie, Montmartre jest niedoceniane przez współczesnych ludzi. My, artyści, jesteśmy wygnańcami. Wszyscy chcą się nas pozbyć, schować wśród jakiś zaułków czy innych, beznadziejnych miejsc. Byle żeby nas nie było widać za bardzo! Gdzie ten stary Paryż, który był kolebką artyzmu? Kultury? Nie ma go! A wiecie dlaczego? Bo teraz kultura nie jest potrzebna. Nie ma wagi ani ceny, która pobiłaby internet czy inne środki masowego przekazu głupoty! Wszyscy artyści zostali wymienieni na pożal się boże gwiazdki, które mają błyszczeć, a nie świecić wiecznie jak my, artyści z krwi i kości. Teraz każdego można nauczyć wszystkiego. Cher, powiedz, można nauczyć rysować kogoś kto ma dwie lewe ręce? - czerwonowłosa przytakuje, a Perrie dalej mówi w jej kierunku. - A czy to będzie miało coś wspólnego ze sztuką?

　　Dziewczyna zaprzecza:

　　- Jedynie nauczę go jak trzymać pędzel i pokażę jakie są podstawowe kolory, ale to nie zrobi z niego artysty-malarza.

　　- Dziękuję. Dalej, ty, nowy, który stoisz obok naszego Harry’ego, poeto. - Louis wzdryga na fakt, że głos dziewczyny jest kierowany w jego kierunku. - Powiedz mi czy jest przepis na bycie poetą?

　　- Nie ma. Nie każdy może nim być, nie każdy ma w sobie tę ukrytą delikatność, sposób postrzegania świata. Gdy jest się poetą, czuje się o stokroć mocniej, silniej, goręcej. Nie ma jednoznacznego przepisu na to by stać się poetą, artystą. Każdego da się nauczyć śpiewać, ale czy jeśli nie jest on od serca utalentowany czy będzie śpiewał pięknie i z oddaniem? Nie, nie będzie. Tak samo poeta. Każdego nauczysz pisać słowa, ale nigdy one nie będą miały takiej mocy jak te pisane sercem, krwią i łzami.

　　Czuje, że Harry mu się przygląda. Jednak boi się na niego spojrzeć. Potem jedynie czuje ponownie jego usta na swojej skórze, która pali od wypowiedzianych przez niego słów.

　　- Właśnie, widzicie, nic nie jest takie jak im się wydaje! Dlatego musimy wyjść, musimy wyjść na ulice i zawalczyć o to co nasze. Musimy zrobić rewolucję! Co w na to Montmartre? Jesteście za?

　　Krzyk jaki się roznosi jest połączeniem entuzjazmu i aprobaty, dziewczyna się uśmiecha szeroko, a muzyka ponownie rozwala bębenki w uszach.

　　- Byłeś świetny, Louis, świetny. - jego usta całują jego ucho, a Louis ponownie nie wie jak się oddycha.

　　Czuje się w tym momencie jakby był złotem. Bo milczenie jest złotem, a on milczy czekając na ostateczność jaką są usta Harry’ego.

　　Czeka.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dla Caroline, bo inspiruje mnie każdego dnia na nowo x

　　Montmartre otulone jest ciemną, gęstą nocą, która powoduje, że to miejsce jest jeszcze bardziej magiczne i pełne artyzmu. Stare lampiony po obu stronach uliczki dodają nastroju w którym zaczyna ponownie zakochiwać się drobny poeta, ciągnięty przez wyższego mężczyznę. Zdają się być ukrytymi kochankami, którzy uciekają od wścibskich spojrzeń ludzi dookoła. Ten jeden, wyraźnie starszy, prowadzący młodszego nagle się zatrzymuje, by się odwrócić i szepnąć mu coś wprost w usta. Powoduje tym samym, że chłopak się rumieni i jedynie kiwa głową.

　　To jest naprawdę piękny obrazek.

　　Louis podąża za Harrym naprawdę starając się nie przewrócić się. Kocie łby nie pomagają mu w poprawnym chodzeniu a na dodatek Harry ma niezwykle szybki chód. Wzdycha idąc za mężczyzną. Nie ma pojęcia co się stanie i dokąd idzie, ale dziwnym trafem ufa temu facetowi. Śmiejcie się. Ufa facetowi, którego, cóż, zna niespełna kilka godzin i daje się zaciągnąć w jakieś nieznane mu miejsce.

　　Ale Louis naprawdę ufał pięknym ludziom. Być może była to złudna teoria, bo najczęściej piękni ludzie zadawali najwięcej ran, najwięcej bólu i cierpienia. To piękno było zdradzieckie bo jedynie fizyczne. Zazwyczaj byli tak brudni oraz obleśni w środku. I to Louisa bolało jako osobę, która piękno kochała całym sobą i nie tylko. On po prostu jest artystą. Jebanym, czującym inaczej - artystą.

　　Harry ponownie się zatrzymuje, ale nie odwraca się. Jego głowa opada w geście przegrania, a Louis naprawdę nic nie rozumie. I nie wie czy nie chce rozumieć czy zwyczajnie się boi tego co może się wydarzyć.

　　- Harry? - Louis szepcze w kierunku mężczyzny, próbując tym samym zwrócić jego uwagę na swoją osobę. Brunet zdaje się nie reagować na słowa Louisa i pozostaje w tej samej pozycji. Louis nie lubi takich sytuacji, one są naprawdę stresujące.

　　- Ja nie powinienem - mruczy jakby do siebie, ale również i do Louisa. To jeszcze bardziej dekoncentruje poetę. Nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje. - Nie powinienem cię zabierać do mojego mieszkania, nikt tam nie był od wieków oprócz mnie. Nie wiem, nie wiem czy to jest dobre miejsce dla tak wrażliwej duszy jaką jest twoja.

　　Louis stoi jak wmurowany, słysząc słowa Harry’ego. On go ciągnie do swojego mieszkania, do swojej siedziby, meliny, jakkolwiek to nazwać. Zna go kilka godzin i zabiera do domu? Ta sytuacja jest naprawdę popieprzona. Harry ponownie zaczyna iść, ale Louis pozostaje na swoim miejscu. Naprawdę nie wie czy powinien iść za nim, czy powinien znaleźć się w mieszkaniu mężczyzny.

　　- Idziesz? Masz szanse, jeszcze jakimś cudem nie zmieniłem zdania - mówi do Louisa, a to działa jak płachta na byka i Louis momentalnie rusza w kierunku starszego chłopaka. Kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze jego matka była poczytalna mówiła, że nie powinien chodzić z obcymi.

　　Ale cóż.

　　Louis właśnie idzie w nieznane mu miejsce z mniej nieznanym mu Harrym, który jest jak zagadka. A Louis naprawdę lubi zagadki.

　　Szczególnie jak mają masę tatuaży i zielone oczy.

　　|TP|

　　Schody są kręte i dość wąskie. Jest to charakterystyka starego budownictwa jakie dominuje w tej części Paryża. Klatka schodowa śmierdzi stęchlizną ale również rozpuszczalnikiem do farb olejnych. Louis czuje, że kiedy stanie w mieszkaniu Harry’ego to uderzy w niego zapach farb, płótna oraz benzyny ekstrakcyjnej wymieszanymi z dymem tytoniowym, którym pachnie Harry.

　　A jak pachnie Harry? To jest specyficzna mieszanka drogich, francuskich perfum oraz mentolowych papierosów. Gdy wytęży się węch rozpozna się także nutę farb olejnych bądź akryli. Louis wydaje się uzależniać od tej mieszanki zapachów.

　　Stają przed numerem czternastym. Louis sapie, bo za moment drzwi się otworzą, a poeta wejdzie do siedziby innego artysty. Nie wie czego może się spodziewać. Co może go tam czekać. Harry przekręca klucz w zamku i pcha stare drzwi. Louis zgadł. W mieszkaniu Harry’ego naprawdę pachnie farbami i dymem. Mieszkanie spowija ciemność, która oświetlana jest jedynie przez światło księżyca wpadające przez okno. Harry podchodzi do stolika, zapalając lampę naftową. Tu jest naprawdę jak w mieszkaniu z epoki, które zamieszkuje artysta.

　　- Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale nie ma prądu tutaj od jakiegoś…miesiąca - mówi, pokazując na starą sofę. Louis przechodzi przez mały salonik by usiąść na wskazanym miejscu. Rozgląda się uważnie. W nikłym świetle lampy udaje mu się dojrzeć, że ściany nie są pokryte zwykłą, pokojową farbą. To jakby opowieść rysunkowa. Patrzy dalej i nigdzie nie widzi porozrzucanych tubek z farbą czy palet. - Jeśli szukasz pozostałości po mojej pracy to nie w tym pokoju.

　　- Och. - Louis karci się za to jak bardzo potrafi być przewidywalny. Ale naprawdę intryguje go to jak tworzy Harry, jakim rodzajem artysty jest. Louis na to nic nie poradzi, że jest aż tak bardzo ciekawską osobą.

　　- Przyświecał mi jeden cel w sprowadzeniu tu ciebie - szepcze, siadając obok niego, a szatyn się spina. Nie ma pojęci czego może od niego chcieć starszy mężczyzna. Chce go wykorzystać? Ma mu świadczyć usługi erotyczne? Jezusie Maryjo, myśli Louis. - Spokojnie, nie chcę seksu - mówi, a Louis rozluźnia swoje ciało.

　　- Więc, um, więc czego ode mnie chcesz? - Mruczy pod nosem, bawiąc się swoimi palcami w celu uspokojenia się.

　　- Gdy zauważyłem cię na schodach z Cher, wiedziałem, że się zgubiłeś. Chciałem cię przegonić, bo naprawdę nie potrzeba nam nowych artystów w Montmartre - mówi, a Louisowi robi się przykro. Nie pierwszy raz jest traktowany jak nic nie warte ścierwo. - Ale kiedy podszedłem bliżej zobaczyłem w twoich oczach to co mnie uderzyło tutaj - wskazuje na swoje serce, a Louis wciąga gwałtownie powietrze. - Bo widzisz, w twoich oczach zobaczyłem ból, cierpienie i strach przed własnymi demonami. Zobaczyłem w tobie mnie sprzed paru lat. Dlatego cię nie przegoniłem, dlatego zabrałem cię na ognisko wygnańców.

　　- A ta sytuacja, um - kieruje swój wzrok na swoje krocze, a Harry uśmiecha się lekko, patrząc błyszczącymi oczami na Louisa.

　　- Do tego jesteś piękny, więc zacząłem wariować. - Harry dotyka twarzy, włosów, szyi Louisa jakby chciał pokazać chłopakowi, że naprawdę taki jest. Louis zastyga by chwilę później wstać gwałtownie i podejść do okna. Byli na czwartym, może piątym piętrze i dole było widać kolorową Montmartre, i Louisowi naprawdę podobał się ten widok. Wzdycha, kiedy czuje ciepłe ciało Harry’ego blisko siebie. Mógłby naprawdę się przyzwyczaić do takiego czegoś. Do tej bliskości jaką oferuje mu Harry. Długie ramiona mężczyzny oplatają Louisa, jeszcze bardziej przyciągając go do siebie. Czuje miarowy, tytoniowy oddech chłopaka na swoim karku. Sekundę później czuje na szyi delikatne pocałunki, które są jak powietrze dla Louisa, obawia się, że nie będzie mógł bez nich żyć. - Jesteś taki idealny, Louis, taki idealny.

　　Szatyn wzdycha. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie doznał takiego uczucia. Jedynie o takich czytał w pięknych wierszach oraz książkach. Ale nigdy nie miał okazji tego przeżyć, a teraz? Teraz stoi w pokoju artysty poznanego kilka godzin temu, okala ich z jednej strony noc a z drugiej ciepłe światło lampy naftowej. Louis naprawdę mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Mógłby to pokochać, mógłby tak żyć. I wie, że igra z losem, ale naprawdę chciałby tego.

　　- Harry - jęczy, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, by swobodnie opadła na ramię artysty. Mężczyzna zaczyna składać mokre pocałunki na odkrytej szyi, a Louis czuje jakby rodził się na nowo i jednocześnie umierając w głębi siebie. Harry naprawdę świetnie całuje. Mężczyzna obraca chłopaka i jednocześnie patrząc mu prosto w oczy, złącza ich usta w jednym, niewinnym pocałunku. Usta artysty są jeszcze bardziej miękkie niż sobie mógł wyobrazić. Przejeżdża, jakby badając ich fakturę, swoim językiem, powodując u Louisa cichy jęk. Poeta przesuwa swoje ręce w kierunku karku Harry’ego, by tam spocząć i delikatnie drapać skórę na potylicy. Naprawdę czuje się dobrze w takim układzie. On jest całowany, oddając pocałunki ze zdwojoną pasją. To jest naprawdę dobre.

　　Harry jest dobry i idealny.

　　|TP|

　　Louis budzi się, kiedy przez okno małej sypialni wpadają pierwsze promienie słońca. Przeciąga się, a kiedy widzi siebie zakopanego w białą pościel, czuje jak z jego twarzy odpływa cała krew i robi mu się niedobrze. Zaciska mocno oczy, podnosząc kołdrę. Otwiera jedno oko, potem drugie i widząc siebie w bokserkach, mentalnie ociera pot z czoła. Rozgląda się, a kiedy widzi zaplątanego w prześcieradło mężczyznę, uśmiecha się mimowolnie. Harry ma rozrzucone włosy na całej poduszce, ręce zaciska na niej, a usta są lekko rozwarte i daje się słyszeć lekkie posapywanie. Louis ostrożnie wstaje z materaca by nie zbudzić smacznie śpiącego Harry’ego. Sypialnia wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż salonik. Jest cała biała, na podłodze leży zwykły, sprężynowy materac a kącie przy oknie stoi sztaluga. Ku smutkowi Louisa płótno jest czyste. Bierze do rąk swoje pomięte rurki i wyciąga z nich niebiesko-złoty notes, a wzrokiem szuka czegoś do pisania. Kiedy zauważa pióro, uśmiecha się sam do siebie. Siada na szerokim parapecie by chwilę później napisać w prawym, górnym rogu dzisiejszą datę i patrząc się na to na Harry’ego to na widok za oknem skrobie kilka wersów.

　　 _Will you still love me when_

_I’m no longer young and beautiful?_

　　Przygląda się uważnie Harry’emu, który podczas snu przekręca się z boku na bok, szukając wygodnej pozycji by kontynuować sen. Louis uśmiecha się na ten widok.

　　 _Will you still love me when_

_I got nothing but my aching soul?_

　　Harry otwiera jedno oko. Ogląda dokładnie pokój, a kiedy widzi siedzącego Louisa na parapecie z notesem, uśmiecha się. Szatyn jest w swoim świecie i według Harry’ego jest niesamowicie piękny kiedy tworzy.

　　 _I know you will_

_I know you will_

　　Harry podnosi się z materaca najciszej jak to jest to możliwe, obserwując Louisa, czy aby nie patrzy. Jednak chłopak jest zapatrzony obecnie w widok za oknem. Stawia ostrożnie kroki, uważając by nie stanąć na skrzypiące deski.

　　 _I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I’m no longer beautiful?*_

　　- Tak, będę - szepcze do ucha Louisa, całując jego płatek. Chłopak upuszcza swój notes na gest Harry’ego. Mężczyzna uśmiecha się chytrze, stając między nogami poety by pocałować go w usta. Louis całkowicie zaskoczony oplata nogami talię Harry’ego, a palce wplątuje w jego włosy. To jest tak dobre, uczucie warg Harry’ego na swoich jest cholernie dobre, a Louis doskonale wie, że się uzależnił. Mężczyzna całuje go z pasją i namiętnością. Są to pierwsze pocałunki w życiu Louisa i szczerze może je zaliczyć do najlepszych jakie przeżył. Pozwala by język Harry’ego przejechał po jego zębach i dolnej wardze. Pozwala na to, żeby silne dłonie artysty chwyciły go w pasie i przycisnęły do siebie.

　　Louis już wie, że Harry’emu pozwoli na wszystko i wcale się tego nie obawia.

* Tekst piosenki  _Young &Beautiful_ Lany


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedykacja? Dla każdego kto czyta i przeżywa tę historię wraz z bohaterami.

Charlotte Tomlinson to kobieta zimna i nieczuła dla otoczenia. Patrzy na wszystkich z nienawiścią w oczach oraz najchętniej to by ich wszystkich pozabijała jednym spojrzeniem. Co więcej, Charlotte Tomlinson nie zawsze taka była. Nie zawsze z jej oczu biła chęć mordu, nie zawsze nienawidziła swojego brata. To naprawdę nie było tak jak jest teraz.

　　Z pokoju obok dobiega jęk, który powoduje, że dwunastoletnia dziewczynka skula się w sobie, zaciskając palce na brudnej, różowej sukience przetartej w kilku miejscach. Jęki stają się co raz to bardziej wyraźne i przerażające. Jęki przeobrażają się w krzyki i błagania o litość. Niebieskie oczy zachodzą łzami, bo Charlotte nie ma pojęcia co ma robić, jak się zachować. Nagle krzyki cichną by następnie cisza została przerwana przez krzyk chłopca.

　　- Zostaw ją! Zostaw! - Chłopiec krzyczy, a Charlotte czuje, że powinna mu pomóc, że powinna stanąć po stronie brata by w razie potrzeby osłonić jego małe ciałko przed złym dotykiem ich domowego kata. Kiedy słyszy pisk i płacz matki, wie, że chłopiec leży na podłodze tłuczony przez kata - kata, którym stał się ich własny ojciec zmieniając tę normalną z pozoru paryską rodzinę w dom czystej przemocy i prośbach o lepsze jutro.

　　Dziewczyna wstaje z podłogi i kieruje się do pokoju rodziców. Staje w wejściu. Wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy widzi skulonego, ośmioletniego chłopca o jasnych oczach teraz przepełnionych bólem. Gdy zauważa swoją siostrę śle w jej stronę błagalny szept Pomocy. A ona? Ona jedynie stoi i się przygląda, jak jej ojciec. Ten sam, który zabierał ją na karuzelę i do kina, ten sam którego kochała najmocniej na świecie zatacza się w kierunku przestraszonej matki by dać z otwartej ręki cios prosto w twarz. Jej głowa przekręca się pod siłą ciosu, a Charlotte mimowolnie jęczy, zwracając tym samym uwagę ojca na siebie. Jego pijane oczy patrzą na nią, a ona co robi? Ucieka. Zbiega po schodach by wybiec z tego domu wariatów, zostawiając zniewoloną matkę i pobitego brata razem z katem.

　　Charlotte Tomlinson nie była odważna, nigdy. Wiele razy to udowodniła. Z biegiem lat stała się zimna i nieczuła, zgorzkniała oraz pyskata. Nienawidziła tego w czym utknęła. Z nieślubnym dzieckiem oraz chorą matką i kompletnie od czapy bratem.

　　Ale czy przypadkiem ich nie kochała? Tej szalonej matki oraz obojętnego brata? Kochała i kocha nadal. Czuje się w pewnym, chorym sensie odpowiedzialna za zło jakie spotkało ich tuż po śmierci ich kata. Pluje sobie w twarz, że nie była przy matce kiedy ta staczała się na samo dno i że nie była przy bracie kiedy ten o mal nie zginął pod kołami samochodu.

　　Ale nie umiała przy nich być. Nie umiała, bo przeszłość wpłynęła na nią tak a nie inaczej. Z kochanej dziewczynki stała się kobietą - potworem. Nie była tak silna jak jej brat i nie umiała walczyć z demonami przeszłości. Nie umiała. Jedyne co potrafiła i robi to do teraz to obarczanie winą brata. W pewien niewytłumaczalny sposób chce z siebie ściągnąć winę jaka na nią spadła, to, że to ona doprowadziła do tego co się stało.

　　Ale nikt jej nie powiedział, że będzie prosto i kolorowo.

　　Teraz siedzi w jednym pokoju z matką, która wpatruje się tępo w ścianę. Pod nosem nuci jedną z kołysanek jakie śpiewała swoim dzieciom. Charlotte nie wie czy jej także, ale wie, że Louisowi na pewno.

　　- Mamo? - Jej głos jest przesiąknięty żalem. Tak bardzo brakuje jej rozmów z matką, tego poświadczenia, że jednak kogoś obchodzi. Że jej egzystencja nie jest nadaremna.- Wiem, że mi nie odpowiesz, jesteś w swoim świecie. Ale wiesz, chciałam przeprosić. Za to, że zawiodłam jako córka, że pozwoliłam na to wszystko. Na to jaka ty się stałaś, jaka ja się stałam i jaki stał się Louis - mruczy do siebie.

　　Słyszy szuranie, a gdy patrzy na matkę, ta jedynie przypatruje się jej z, o dziwo, obecnym wzrokiem, albo to jest jej wyobrażenie. Normalnie matka nie patrzyła na nią od czterech lat, od kiedy postradała zmysły.

　　- Córko, nie uważasz, że za późno na przeprosiny? O jakieś kilka lat?

　　Potem jest ciemność, a Louis budzi się z krzykiem. Trzyma się kurczowo za swoje serce, które bije w zadziwiająco szybkim tempie. Ten sen był taki realistyczny. Ale nie wie co mógł oznaczać, co miał mu przekazać. Czuje na swoim barku delikatny pocałunek, ale nawet on nie jest wstanie go uspokoić. Harry to wyczuwa i przysuwa się do Louisa tak, że jego klatka piersiowa idealnie wpasowuje się do pleców Louisa i ich krzywizny.

　　- Co się dzieje, Louis - szepcze, całując jego plecy, chcąc uspokoić tak wybudzonego gwałtownie Louisa. Chłopiec wzdycha, opadając w ramiona starszego mężczyzny. Szatyn czuje się nadzwyczaj swobodnie i dobrze w ramionach Harry’ego. - Powiedz, proszę, kochanie.

　　To zadziwiające, że znają się dwa dni, a przeszli już z normalnego Harry’ego i normalnego Louisa na kochanie i tym podobne określenia. Nie żeby to jakoś przeszkadzało poecie, można nawet rzec, że się cieszył. Kto by nie chciał, żeby taki bóg seksu jakim był Harry mówił do ciebie per kochanie.

　　Tylko głupiec, myśli Louis.

　　- To było po prostu takie realistyczne. Jakby ponownie mnie bił. - Nawet nie wie w którym momencie zaczyna płakać. Jego usta drżą niebezpiecznie, a z gardła wydobywa się krzyk. Nie mija sekunda, a Louis stoi na wyprostowanych nogach ze spuszczoną głową, trząchany spazmami płaczu. Harry nie ma pojęcia co ma robić. To frustrujące, że coś się dzieje jego Louisowi a on nie wie co począć.

　　Wróć, od kiedy on jest mój, myśli Harry.

　　- Widziałem to oczami Charlotte. To chyba było najbardziej przerażające w tym wszystkim, tak sądzę. Ale ponowny widok tych scen, boże, nie to za wiele - drży od płaczu, zaciskając skrzyżowane ramiona na swojej talii. Dopiero w tym momencie Harry zauważa jak bardzo Louis jest chudy. Ma ostre wcięcie w talii, a żebra da się policzyć mimo okalającej go białej koszulki. Harry patrzy dalej, a widząc chude, tak bardzo niezdrowo chude, nogi chłopaka z nacięciami tu i ówdzie, przytyka dłoń do ust by nie krzyknąć. Dopiero w tym świetle widzi jak bardzo demony Louisa nim zawładnęły. - Harry?

　　Głos Louisa wciąga go ponownie do świata realnego. Twarz wykrzywiona w bólu spogląda na niego jakby czegoś oczekując. - Tak, Lou?

　　- Bądź przy mnie blisko, bo tylko wtedy nie jest mi zimno - mówi do niego, a jego głos drży od nadmiaru emocji. Harry wygrzebuje się z białej pościeli, obciąga podwinięte bokserki i podchodzi ostrożnie do szatyna. Louis patrzy na niego załzawionymi, przekrwionymi oczami niemo prosząc o jakiś gest ze strony artysty. Harry długo się nie zastanawia, kiedy jego silne ramiona otulają go, przyciągając jego drobne ciało do swojego umięśnionego torsu. Głaszcze jego plecy chcąc jakby przekazać mu tyle ciepła i uczucia ile potrzebuje. Louis zaciska palce na jego nagich barkach jakby bojąc się tego, że Harry zaraz go opuści, że jest jedynie jakąś cholerną fatamorganą. Szatyn zakłada jedną nogę na talii Harry’ego a potem drugą i tak przytula się do niego, wisząc na nim jak koala.

　　Musimy wyglądać idiotycznie, myśli Louis.

　　Para chłopaków stojąca na środku sypialnio-pracowni w tym jeden przytulający się do drugiego jak rasowy miś? Naprawdę niespotykany widok.

　　Harry łapie Louisa za pośladki, zaciskając na nich swoje duże dłonie i kieruje się w stronę materaca, by następnie ich bezpiecznie położyć. Widok roztrzepanych włosów na jego poduszce to coś co Harry mógłby oglądać godzinami. Louis kurczowo trzyma się jego ciała, nie chcąc by przyjemne ciepło odeszło. Harry zbliża swoją twarz do tej Louisa, patrząc się w jego oczy jakby szukając tam pozwolenia na złożenie delikatnego pocałunku. Kiedy widzi oddanie w oczach szatyna, składa pierwszy, stosunkowo zbyt suchy pocałunek na jego spierzchniętych wargach. Drugi jest już bardziej mokry, a to za sprawą języka Louisa, który oblizuje swoje i Harry’ego wargi. Trzeci to pomieszanie tęsknoty z namiętnością. Czwarty to jak poczuć ból i zranienie, a Harry niechybnie przyznaje, że taki smak Louisa jest najlepszy. Louis nie do końca jest świadom tego kiedy usta Harry’ego opuszczają te jego i kierują się wzdłuż jego torsu. Artysta składa mokre pocałunki na jego boku, a Louis naprawdę czuje się przez to wyjątkowy, jednak kiedy czuje palce za gumką jego bokserek czuje jak wybucha w nim fala namiętności. Jest tak boleśnie twardy, a Harry jest tak na dole i patrzy się, po prostu się patrzy.

　　Cholera, czemu on się patrzy i nic nie robi?, myśli.

　　- Boże. - Z ust Harry’ego wydobywa się jęk, a jego oczy zachodzą łzami. Louis czuje się zdezorientowany, bo nie ma pojęcia czemu Harry przestał. Kiedy unosi się na łokciach by spojrzeć na tę infantylną sytuacje, momentalnie przypomina sobie co jest pod jego bokserkami. Setki nacięć od linii kości biodrowych do kolan. Najmniejszy skrawek skóry został potraktowany jakimś, obojętnie jakim, ostrym narzędziem. Louis momentalnie naciąga zsunięty materiał na swoje miejsce. Obrzuca Harry’ego smutnym spojrzeniem i wchodzi z pokoju.

　　Bo Louis naprawdę nie rozumie Harry’ego, a Harry Louisa.

　　|TP|

　　- Kawy? Zaproponował bym ci coś innego, ale nie mam nic więcej oprócz kawy i wody w kranie - jęczy Harry, stojąc bezradnie w aneksie kuchennym. W jednej dłoni trzyma fioletowy kubek, a w drugiej puszkę z kawą.

　　- Nie pijam kawy, ale nie zaszkodzi napić się jej trochę raz na jakiś czas - mówi, posyłając uśmiech w kierunku Harry’ego. A Harry jak dziecko, szczerzy się słysząc odpowiedź szatyna. Wskazuje głową, żeby usiadł przy dwuosobowym stoliku. Louis siada, przyglądając się jak Harry krząta się po kuchni, zapalając palnik na czajnik z wodą. Czekając na zagotowanie się wody, siada naprzeciw Louisa, patrząc na niego wyczekująco, ale Louis wiedział, że tak będzie, że Harry nie odpuści.

　　- Dlaczego? - To pytanie rozbrzmiewa w czaszce Louisa jak mantra. _Dlaczegodlaczegodlaczego_. Nikt od dawna nie pytał go dlaczego to robi, ba, nikt nigdy się nie przejmował tym co działo się na jego ciele. To zawsze była tylko i wyłącznie jego sprawa. A teraz? Teraz czuje się jak w złotej klatce, bo nagle ktoś się nim zainteresował. Ktoś interesuje się nim, tym co ma na ciele i jak się czuje. Louis nie wie w którym momencie zaczyna płakać i też nie wie kiedy Harry podchodzi do niego, podnosząc go z krzesła i ponownie przyciągając do swojego długiego torsu. - Louis, powiedz mi dlaczego.

　　Szatyn wciąga powietrze, zaciskając palce na koszulce Harry’ego: - To zaczęło się jak ojciec stracił pracę, miałem siedem lat - wzdycha, połykając łzy. - Pewnie zabrzmi to idiotycznie albo typowo, ale nie miał pracy to nie miał czym rąk zająć, więc zaczął pić. A kiedy pił, wpadał w furię. Początkowo znęcał się tylko nad matką, ale częściej ja stawałem w jej obronie. Czujesz to? Siedmio, a potem ośmioletnie dziecko stawało w obronie trzydziestoletniej kobiety. Miałem też siostrę. Mówię o niej w czasie przeszłym, mimo, że ona nadal żyje. Ale to już nie jest ta Lottie. Ona stała się suką i od tamtej pory, od momentu w którym zostawiła mnie zakrwawionego na podłodze w wieku ośmiu lat, nie powiedziałem do niej Lottie ani razu, a minęło dziesięć lat. Była dla mnie tylko kurwą, suką. Ewentualnie Charlotte. Ten koszmar trwał sześć lat dopóki ten kat nie zdechł z przedawkowania alkoholu - pluje na wspomnienie jego śmierdzącego ciała. Gdyby był taki sam jak on, zbezcześciłby jego zwłoki za to co mu zrobił i jego ukochanej matce. - Sześć lat byłem poniewierany i poniżany tylko dlatego, że jako ośmioletnie dziecko chciałem, żeby przestał bić moją kochaną mamę. Myślałem, że jak umrze to tym samym wszystko się skończy. Ale życie to nie film, to jest kurwa wszystko naprawdę i jakieś pół roku po tym jak zniknął pod kupą piachu, matce zaczęło rzucać się na mózg. Po wizycie u lekarza psychiatry powiedział, że to psychoza po tym co przeszła. Może nie to było najgorsze. Wraz z postępem choroby widziała we mnie ojca. Nie mogłem się do niej zbliżyć na krok, bo rzucała się na mnie, chcąc udusić - szlocha w koszulkę Harry’ego. Nie pojmuje tego, czemu mówi praktycznie obcej osobie co działo się u niego w domu. To chore. - A ja zwyczajnie nie wytrzymywałem. Byłem sam, kompletnie sam. Znaczy miałem Nialla, ale on nie rozumiał wszystkiego, nie wiedział wszystkiego. Po prostu było mi tak cholernie ciężko, że musiałem się wyżyć. Padło na moje ciało - kończy, zapadając się w ramionach Harry’ego, mocno się wtulając w jego wielkie ciało. Tu czuł się dobrze i bezpiecznie.

　　Śmiał sądzić i myśleć, że mogłoby już tak zawsze być.

　　A oni tak stali, wtuleni w siebie. Ich oddechy mieszają się ze sobą i z gwizdem czajnika, którego jakoś nikt nie chciał ściągnąć z gazu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA w rozdziale pojawiają się sceny przeznaczone dla osób pełnoletnich (ale wiem, że macie to gdzieś i tak to przeczytacie)

　　

Louis lubi tę monotonność jaka zapanowała w jego życiu odkąd jego częścią stał się Harry. Nawet nie ma pojęcia czy to co robią można nazwać związkiem. Czy budzenie się we własnych objęciach, zasypianie po udanym dniu czy seksie można nazwać związkiem. Louis nigdy nie był w związku, nie miał z nimi do czynienia. Nie wie jak zachowują się ludzie w takiej sytuacji, co mówią. Jedyny obraz relacji między dwójką osób jaki mu się przedstawiał przez kilka lat to obraz krzyku, przekleństw oraz przemocy. Więc Louis naprawdę nie wie co oznacza - bycie w związku.

　　Harry jest kochany. W każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Budzi Louisa pocałunkiem w skroń, albo łopatkę przez co po ciele mniejszego chłopca rozpływa się gorący prąd, który go w pewien sposób uzależnia. Niesamowicie ciepłe usta artysty są miękkie i przyjemne w dotyku. A kiedy łączą się w pocałunku, Louis zapomina z każdym muśnięciem jak się nazywa i co powinien w tym momencie myśleć. Uwielbia te momenty w których Harry zawisa nad nim i dociska swoją miednice do jego. Czuje się wtedy w centrum uwagi i ta uwaga jest mu naprawdę potrzebna. Kocha patrzeć w oczy Harry’ego o których mógłby pisać setki sonetów, wierszy czy krótkich form pisarskich. Naprawdę nie przeszkadzałoby mu to by mógł patrzeć w oczy Harry’ego bez ustanku, by dokładnie określić ich kolor i to co w nich widzi. Po prostu oczy Harry’ego były piękne i temu nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

　　Najpiękniejsze są wtedy kiedy są jeszcze zaspane. Są wtedy lekko zamglone, a ta zieleń wydaje się jeszcze bardziej głęboka. Wydaje mu się wtedy, że skrywa ona jakieś tajemnice, które jedynie on może odgadnąć. A Louis czasami lubi bawić się w odkrywcę. Może inaczej. Louis naprawdę kochał oczy Harry’ego, a każdy pretekst na patrzenie się nie bez końca to dobry powód.

　　- Znowu się gapisz - słyszy, któregoś poranka. Louis rumieni się wściekle i ukrywa za swoją grzywką, by uciec od przeszywającego wzroku tych oczu, które stały się jego muzą do tworzenia wierszy, poematów. Czuje na swoim kolanie dużą dłoń, która przesuwa się ku górze. Zagryza wargę i jednym okiem obserwuje długie posunięcia Harry’ego. Jego dotyk jest tak niebywale przyjemny, łagodzi jego zszargane nerwy przez demony przeszłości. Harry obrysowuje każdą pojedynczą bliznę na którą natrafia, sunąc po nagich udach swojego kochanka. Przysuwa się do niego niezdarnie, siadając na swoich piętach. Sięga do przodu łapiąc wargi Louisa w swoje, delikatnie je przygryzając. Czuje jak Louis się poddaje pod jego dotykiem i on naprawdę to lubi. Lubi dominować nad młodszym chłopakiem. Kładzie obie ręce na barkach szatyna popychając go w kierunku materaca. Gdy Louis leży wygodnie na prowizorycznym łóżku, a Harry zawisa nad nim, poeta czuje się na odpowiednim miejscu. Ma wrażenie, że przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie czekał właśnie na ten moment. Na moment w którym długie ciało Harry’ego przyszpili go do materaca, odbierając słodko powietrze z płuc Louisa przez namiętne pocałunki składane na ustach, twarzy, włosach, całym ciele. Louis w tym momencie czuje się jak księżniczka, która odnalazła swojego księcia z bajki.

　　Wzdycha, kiedy mokre usta okalają jego sutek, delikatnie go przygryzając. Ciepły język Harry’ego jest wprawiony w takie zabawy przez co Louis wygina się pod ilością przyjemności jaką mu sprawia ta, mogłoby się wydawać, że tak nie znacząca pieszczota jaką jest zasysanie sutków. Louis uderza głową o pościel, zaciskając palce na białym prześcieradle, gniotąc je nieznacznie w miejscach ściskanych przez niego. Jakby na domiar słodkich tortur palce lewej ręki zaczynają bawić się jego drugim sutkiem przez co Louis sapie głośno. To wszystko jest takie dobre, takie na miejscu i nie ma w tym żadnej zdrożności. Usta Harry’ego są tam gdzie powinny, a Louis nie zamierza mu przerywać tego do czego oboje dążą. Jego kochanek składa mokre, ciepłe pocałunki na boku Louisa. Szatyn drży od tego doznania, a może to wszystko jest spowodowane tym, że poeta ma w tych miejscach łaskotki. Kiedy twarz Harry’ego jest na wysokości jego kości biodrowych, spina się delikatnie. Harry chucha ciepłym powietrzem na blizny odznaczające się na skórze Louisa. Szatyn chce płakać przez tą delikatność jakiej doznaje poprzez stosunek Harry’ego do jego osoby. Wszystko jest takie subtelne, nie ma w tym niepotrzebnego pośpiechu, który mógłby zniszczyć to wszystko dookoła. Tą ich otoczkę artyzmu oraz myśli o szczęśliwej miłości. Kiedy Louis czuje jak brunet ściąga z jego bioder materiał bokserek, zagryza wargę. Przez moment nic się nie dzieje i Louis boi się, że Harry znowu przestanie. Jednak ku zdziwieniu szatyn Harry zaczyna całować każdą jego bliznę przez co spod powiek Louisa, które są mocno zaciśnięte, zaczynają płynąć słone łzy. To dla niego niebywałe, że można być aż tak delikatnym w tym wszystkim.

　　- Nigdy nie pozwolę na to, żeby pojawiły się tu następne blizny, Lou - szepcze Harry, składając kolejne pocałunki na poranionej skórze, a Louis już nie kryje się z tym, że po jego bladoróżowych policzkach lecą łzy. Ale nie te złe i smutne. Płyną po jego policzkach łzy wdzięczności, zaufania, szczęścia oraz miłości. Harry mu daje to wszystko o czym marzył przez lata. O tej chwili uwagi skoncentrowanej tylko i wyłącznie na nim. Tylko nie uwagę pasa i złej ręki. Uwagę pełną uczucia, delikatności i to jest to na co Louis czekał całe swoje życie. Czekał na Harry’ego, który pokaże mu czym jest prawdziwa miłość. Ta bez wrzasków, przekleństw i przemocy.

　　Kiedy jego obsceniczne usta owijają się wokół jego penisa, zapomina jak się nazywa, ile ma lat i czy na pewno nadal jest w Paryżu. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł takiej przyjemności. Nikt nigdy nie dotykał go w taki sposób. Nie sprawiał mu takiej przyjemności jaka teraz go ogarnia poprzez sprawne ruchy języka na jego przyrodzeniu. Jego język jest wilgotny, ciepły i pokryty lepką substancją, która wydostaje się po kilka kropel z penisa Louisa. Rzęsy Harry’ego wraz lokami przyjemnie łaskoczą jego podbrzusze wywołując przyjemne doznanie w dolnych partiach. Harry zdaje sobie nic nie robić z tego, że kilka chwil po tym wprost w jego usta Louis dochodzi z krzykiem, który odbija się od ścian. Harry wręcz twierdzi, że krzyki szczytującego Louisa są jego ulubioną melodią i miodem dla uszu.

　　- Louis - szepcze, scałowując ścieżkę w kierunku jego ust, by chwilę później połączyć ich wargi w czułym aczkolwiek namiętnym pocałunku, który smakują jak łzy pomieszane z nasieniem. Harry uśmiecha się przez pocałunek, kiedy drżące ręce młodszego chłopaka torują drogę wzdłuż jego nagich pleców w kierunku, okrytych jedynie białym, cienkim materiałem, pośladków. Harry syczy cicho w rozchylone wargi Louisa, kiedy krótkie paznokcie jego kochanka zahaczając o skórę jego pośladków, tworząc czerwone smugi. W tym samym momencie przyciska jego ciało bliżej siebie, by móc go bardziej poczuć. Szatyn czuje na swoim udzie wyraźną erekcje starszego chłopaka i to powoduje, że ponownie czuje jak jego przyrodzenie zaczyna twardnieć. Harry wykonuje powolne koła biodrami, całując usta, szczękę i szyję Louisa, który ponownie zapomina kim jest. - Louis, Louis, proszę.

　　- Tak, tak, zrób to - mruczy we włosy Harry’ego. Artysta kładzie swoje czoło na klatce piersiowej Louisa, patrząc w dół. Rozchyla jedną ręką uda szatyna i układa się między nimi wygodnie. Łapie swojego twardego, sterczącego penisa w pięść i nakierowuje na wejście poety. Unosi głowę, patrząc w te piękne, ufne niebieskie oczy, które czekają na jego ruch. Louis widzą wzrok Harry’ego, pcha swoimi dłońmi tyłek artysty tym samym sprawiając, że starszy znajduje się w nim. Zagryza wargę, wzdychając na doznanie całkowitego wypełnienia. Harry całuje opuchnięte od przygryzania wargi. Tak bardzo kocha to w jaki sposób one smakują, w jaki sposób smakuje Louis. Szatyn nadaje tempo w jakim ma się kołysać Harry, który wchodzi i wychodzi z jego wnętrza sprawiając obojgu niebywałą przyjemność z doznawanego stosunku. Drobne palce zaciskają się na skórze pośladków wyższego, kiedy ten przyspiesza ruchy. Biedny penis Louisa ociera się o twardy tors Harry’ego, wiszącego na nad nim. Harry łapie Louisa w objęcia, podciągając ich tym samym do góry, tak, że Louis siedzi na brunecie. Następnie ręce artysty zsuwają się z pleców na biodra, nakazując im zataczać koła. Szatyn unosi ręce do góry, zaciskając je ze sobą wysoko w górze i poruszając się delikatnie i z umiarem na kutasie Harry’ego, który pojawia się i znika w jego wnętrzu. Harry przytyka swoje usta do sutka Louisa, całując go leniwie i od czasu do czasu przygryzając. Artysta sapie głośno, kiedy Louis przyspiesza swoje ruchy na nim. Jego sterczący penis, domagający się uwagi ociera się o pokryty potem tors bruneta, wywołując przyjemne tarcie.

　　Szatyn łapie twarz Harry’ego w ręce, całując go zachłannie. Przenosi ciężar ciała tak, że leży teraz na artyście. Powoli przesuwa się w przód i w tył, obserwując jak na twarzy starszego mężczyzny pojawia się uczucie spełnienia, kiedy dochodzi mocno we wnętrze Louisa, całując go przy tym mocno w usta. Poeta dochodzi moment później, brudząc ich brzuchy spermą. Wszystko jest lepkie i niechlujne, ale tak właśnie powinno być.

　　- Kocham cię - szepcze Harry, chowając twarz w czuprynie Louisa.

　　|TP|

　　- Chciałbym zobaczyć jak coś tworzysz - mówi któregoś poranka szatyn, wtulając się w ciepłe i duże ciało Harry’ego. Mężczyzna unosi się na łokciach, przyglądając się swojemu małemu skrzatowi. Musicie uwierzyć Harry’emu, ale Louis naprawdę wygląda z rana jak mały skrzat z tym bałaganem na głowie, który jest rozrzucony po całej poduszce.

　　- Mogę ci pokazać moje prace, ale pewnie je wiele razy widziałeś - mówi, całując chłopaka w skroń jak ma to w zwyczaju robić każdego poranka, zaraz po przebudzeniu.

　　- W twoim mieszkaniu jedyne co widziałem to malowidła na ścianach - mruczy, wtulając się w szyję artysty.

　　- Bo ściany to moje płótno, kochanie - uśmiecha się we włosy szatyna. - Cały Paryż jest moim płótnem, Lou.

　　Chłopak odsuwa się od niego, patrząc jak na wariata, któremu coś się poprzewracało: - Nie rozumiem?

　　- Street art, kochanie - śmieje się, widząc konsternację na twarzy Louisa. - Nigdy o tym nie słyszałeś?

　　- To coś jak graffiti?

　　Harry kiwa głową, nadal się uśmiechając: - Tak, graffiti to odnoga street artu. Ja jednak poszedłem dalej. Według Cher tworzę arcydzieła na ścianach ponurego Paryża, chociaż ja bym tego arcydziełem nie nazwał. Po prostu mam jakąś tam wyobraźnie.

　　- Pokażesz mi? Błagam, Harry - patrzy błagalnie w jego zielone oczy, szukając tam pozwolenia na ten czyn.

　　- Chodź - wstaje, ukazując całkiem nagie pośladki, a Louis mimowolnie rumieni się wściekle. - Nie wierzę, że się rumienisz widząc mnie bez bokserek zważając na to ile razy się już kochaliśmy i ile u mnie mieszkasz.

　　- Miesiąc, muszę się jakoś przyzwyczaić, prawda? - śmieje się, również wstając i podchodząc do Harry’ego. Oplata jego nagie ciało rękoma, przysuwając do siebie i zachłannie całując wargi artysty. Starszy łapie go za pośladki by następnie przycisnąć do ściany.

　　- Boże kocham twoje usta, Louis - mruczy w rozchylone wargi.

　　- Ja twoje bardziej - uśmiecha się bezczelnie szatyn - ale miałeś mi coś pokazać - przypomina.

　　- Ach tak! - mówi ożywiony. - No wybacz, ale twoje usta mnie skutecznie rozpraszają - podchodzi do okna, kompletnie nagi. - No chodź, skrzacie. - Louis podchodzi niepewnie w kierunku parapetu o który jest oparty Harry, patrząc na panoramę Paryża.

　　- No co tu jest? Ot Paryż - mówi, patrząc i nic nie widząc.

　　- Podobno jesteś artystą, kochanie, a nie widzisz sztuki na wyciągnięcie ręki - kręci głową z rozbawieniem. - Widzisz te rysunki tam na ścianach? - Louis wychyla się by zobaczyć to co pokazuje mu Harry. Teraz widzi. Piękne, kolorowe malunki na elewacjach starych kamienic. Jakby się przyjrzeć to można odnieść wrażenie, że te ściany żyją, że Harry tchnął w nie życie dzięki swojemu artystycznemu pomysłowi. Brunet uśmiecha się szeroko widząc fascynację w oczach Louisa. - Dlatego Paryż jest moim płótnem.

　　Louis odwraca Harry’ego przodem do siebie: - Namaluj mnie.

　　- Ale mówiłem ci..

　　- Namaluj mnie tak jak stoję tu na tej białej ścianie - mówi poważnie. Harry przygląda mu się uważnie. Szatyn stoi przed nim tak jak go matka natura stworzyła i Harry wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, analizując jego prośbę. Ma namalować jego, jego muzę w akcie na ścianie jego pokoju. Harry porywa Louisa i popycha go na materac, pokazując, że tak ma leżeć. Jedynie przykrywa delikatnie jego przyrodzenie skrawkiem prześcieradła. Kiedy wraca z farbami i paletą w ręku, Louis leży z rękoma u góry, patrząc na wszystko dookoła. Wkrótce te białe ściany będą zapełnione, przynajmniej jedna. Na jednej z nich będzie jego portret, jego akt. Patrzy jak Harry bierze do ręki pędzelek do ręki i co rusz patrzy na niego, nakładając co rusz nowe linie na ścianę, która z każdym jego wprawionym ruchem przypomina jego sylwetkę. Harry w pewnym momencie przestaje na niego patrzeć. Gdyby widział przód jego głowy, zauważyłby łzy i zamknięte oczy, które oczami wyobraźni widzi swojego ukochanego. Maluje bardzo rzeczywiście. Każda kreska przypomina Louisa, który leży na jego materacu. Nawet ślady na udach są naniesione na ścianę. Kiedy kończy, osuwa się na podłogę zanosząc się szlochem. Louis zrywa się z materaca, pilnując, żeby nie przewrócił się o materiał prześcieradła. Podchodzi szybko do Harry’ego tuląc się do jego pleców i uspokajająco głaszcząc po lokach. - Co się dzieje, Harry?

　　- Jesteś taki piękny i tego nie doceniasz. Krzywdzisz się, nie zaprzeczaj, wiem co widziałem w łazience, a ja cię tak kocham, a ty się tak krzywdzisz, dlaczego Lou? Czemu nadal to robisz? Za mało cię kocham? - szlocha głośno.

　　- Kochasz mnie w sam raz, po prostu ja nie umiem kochać siebie. A to, że ja cię kocham to wiesz, rzecz oczywista. Jesteś moim ocaleniem, Harry.

　　I siedzieli tak, nadzy, otuleni jedynie cienkim prześcieradłem i miłością.

 


	11. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamy epilog. CHOLERA mamy epilog. Znając mnie zapomniałam połowy rzeczy jakie chciałam zawrzeć w tej historii ale to jest chyba zaleta tego opowiadania. Nikt nie wie co się stanie, nawet ja nie wiem. Nie mniej. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytali, chociaż była WAS garstka to dziękuję za każdy pojedynczy komentarz odnośnie tej historii. Co do nowej historii. Dla spostrzegawczych – są tutaj zalążki nowego opowiadania. :)

Budzę się, przecierając oczy i kiedy mój wzrok się wyostrza, krzyczę krótko, podciągając kołdrę pod brodę. Na moją twarz uważnie spoglądają wielkie, brązowe oczy otoczone przez długie, zapewne przyklejone, rzęsy. Mocny makijaż oczu i ust odrobinę mnie przeraża, ale im dłużej na nią patrzę tym bardziej się przyzwyczajam do tego widoku. Dziewczyna siedzi na rogu materaca, bawiąc się swoimi pierścionkami. Kiedy ponownie się na mnie patrzy, przełykam głośno ślinę. Jest kompletnie nie wzruszona, że leżę przed nią kompletnie nagi, przykryty jedynie cienkim prześcieradłem.

　　- Co-co tu robisz? - udaje mi się wyjąkać. Cher kładzie się na materacu przez co jeszcze bardziej podkulam nogi pod siebie. Śmiech dziewczyny rozbrzmiewa się po całym pomieszczeniu, a ja naprawdę wolałbym, żeby ona wyszła z tego pokoju.

　　- Pilnuję cię - odpowiada mocnym akcentem, dalej się śmiejąc. Nagle się jednak zrywa i podchodzi do obrazu na ścianie. Konkretniej mojego portretu ukazanego w akcie. Upewniam się, że jestem całkowicie i szczelnie przykryty, by nie mogła porównać tego co jest na ścianie i tego co prawdziwe.

　　- Nie jestem dzieckiem, więc nie rozumiem czemu mnie pilnujesz - burczę w jej kierunku.

　　Dziewczyna śmieje się głośno, przebiegając długimi paznokciami po ścianie z moim portretem: - Harry mnie o to prosił więc to robię, Tomlinson.

　　- Czemu cię o to prosił?

　　Cher odwraca się gwałtownie (ona chyba dosłownie wszystko robi głośno i gwałtownie) i przygląda mi się uważnie, jakby chcąc przy tym wypalić mi w głowie dziurę. Kręci głową z dezaprobatą, odwracając się do mnie ponownie tyłem, ale tym razem podchodząc do okna i opiera się o parapet. Wyjmuje z kieszeni paczkę Marlboro, by chwilę odpalić jednego i wyglądając przez okno, zacząć mówić:

　　- On nigdy nie był mój, wiesz? - pauzuje, by zaciągnąć się mocno trucizną w bibułce. - Nigdy, to była relacja przyjaciół z korzyściami. Czasami żałowałam, że się w to wpakowałam. Ale oboje potrzebowaliśmy bliskości i oboje byliśmy w stanie sobie to dać. Tylko seks, nic więcej. Jednak Harry to człowiek, którego łatwo pokochać, ale trudniej przestać. Chociaż te wszystkie noce nic nie znaczyły oprócz wyładowania emocji to tęsknie za nimi. Ale teraz jest z tobą. W taki sposób w jaki ja nigdy go nie miałam - szepcze, ponownie się zaciągając - więc jesteś wielkim szczęściarzem, Tomlinson. Wielkim.

　　- Powiedziałaś mu kiedykolwiek?

　　- Zgłupiałeś? Nie mam tyle odwagi, ale wiem, że on wiedział. Harry to człowiek, który prześwituje wszystkich na wylot. Czyta z oczu, z gestów i serca. Nie zmarnuj tej szansy jaką dostałeś o losu, poeto. Harry to najlepsze co cię spotkało - mruczy, wyrzucając niedopałek przez okno. - Wiem, bo dla mnie również jest najlepszym.

　　Zagryzam mocno wargi, a kiedy się odwraca, widzę, że jej policzki są mokre, oczy czerwone, a dolna warga drży niebezpiecznie. Podchodzi do materaca, stukając wysokimi obcasami o posadzkę. Siada obok mnie, przyglądając się mi uważnie. Jej oczy są jeszcze bardziej przerażające jak są przekrwione od płaczu niż normalnie.

　　- Nie wierzyłeś, że spotka cię coś dobrego, prawda?

　　- Nie - mówię szybko, zaciskając mocno oczy.

　　Dziewczyna wzdycha ciężko.

　　- Harry jest twoim dobrym, pamiętaj. Obojętne co będzie się działo, on jest twoim dobrem, szczęściem, miłością. Cholera, on nawet namalował cię na ścianie. On wielkie rzeczy przekazuje przez swoje rysunki. Naprawdę wielkie - patrzy na mnie chytrze. - A teraz koniec tego dobrego. Ubieraj się i widzę cię za dziesięć minut przy wyjściu z kamienicy.

　　|TP|

　　Idąc obok niej, czuję się naprawdę dziwnie. Znaczy jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że jestem od wszystkich niższy, ale przy niej jestem naprawdę dziwnym przypadkiem niskiego chłopaka. Jej cholernie wysokie lity dodawały jej może z dwadzieścia centymetrów jak nie więcej i tym samym przewyższała mnie o pół głowy. Niby nie wiele, ale zważając na te buty to był szok.

　　- Gdzie mnie właściwie ciągniesz?

　　- Zobaczysz - mruczy tajemniczo, a kiedy jej słowa do mnie docierają, uśmiecha się chytrze, łapiąc mnie za rękę i ciągnąc w stronę Montmartre. Odkąd zamieszkałem z Harrym, bywałem tu codziennie, poznając ludzi i stawiając się częścią ich społeczności. - Zayn! Ty cholerny pisajku, chodź tutaj!

　　Brunet odwraca się. Ma teraz pasemko koloru różowego i cóż, wygląda zabawnie. Uśmiecha się do nas, podchodząc szybko. Chyba nie chce rozzłościć Cher. Uch, ja też nie chciałbym jej złościć na jego miejscu.

　　- Nie musisz tak krzyczeć pożal się boże malarko - całuje ją w policzek, na co dostaje kuksańca w żebro, śmiejąc się przy tym. - Witaj, Lou.

　　- Hej, Zayn. Może ty mi powiesz po co tu przyszedłem i gdzie jest Harry? Kiedy się obudziłem, była ona, ale nikogo więcej - burczę pod nosem.

　　- Zaraz się dowiesz. Poczekaj - przytrzymuje mnie dłonią i odwraca się do tyłu. - Perrie?! Daj no ten swój wianek!

　　Blondynka podchodzi z wiankiem w ręku i nakłada go mi na głowę, uśmiechając się w moim kierunku, ukazując ręką, żebym szedł w kierunku schodów. Wszyscy odsuwają się ode mnie, a ja ruszam w wyznaczonym kierunku. Wszyscy wyszli ze swoich domów i parzą się na mnie jakbym był jakimś okazem w muzeum. Jedni się uśmiechają serdecznie, inni przyglądają z ciekawością. Nieliczni machają do mnie, a ja jedynie odpowiadam uśmiechem. Kiedy jestem co raz bliżej szczytów schodów co raz bardziej zaczynam się denerwować. Jednakże, kiedy w pewnym momencie na ciemne tło wchodzi Harry, zaczynam biec w jego kierunku. Po kilku sekundach wiszę na jego szyi, wtulając się w jej zagłębienie. Jego silne ramiona otulają mnie w pasie i kręcimy się dookoła.

　　- Mam coś dla ciebie - mruczy w moje włosy. - Ale obiecaj, że nie uciekniesz - odsuwa mnie od siebie, patrząc prosto w moje oczy. W jego widzę strach i niepewność. Kiwam delikatnie głową. - Clément, Charles odkrywajcie!

　　Sekundę później stoję jak wryty przed muralem. Przytykam dłonie do ust, patrząc to na niego to na Harry’ego, który spogląda na mnie niepewnie. Nie wiem dokładnie w którym momencie odwracam się na pięcie i zbiegam w dół schodów. Przez wszystkie zgromadzone osoby przebiega jedno wielkie och i gdzieś tam z tyłu pojedyncze, ciche Louis, nie.

　　|TP|

　　Siedzę na wzgórzu z którego świetnie widać panoramę Paryża. Znaczy nie tak świetnie, bo obraz rozmazuje się poprzez niezliczoną ilość łez jakie zapełniają moje oczy. Czemu uciekłem, przecież prosił, żebym tego nie robił. Przecież go kocham, więc czemu zwiałem, kiedy zobaczyłem nas na ścianie? Czemu odwróciłem się na pięcie kiedy doszło do mnie znaczenie rysunku na ścianie? Czemu tak bardzo przestraszyłem się tego pytania jakie zostało postawione?

　　- Louis - słyszę szept. Wiem doskonale do kogo należy, ale wstyd mi i nie chcę się odwracać. - LouLou, proszę.

　　- Harry, ja nie wiem czemu uciekłem - szepczę, odwracając się do niego. Jest cały we łzach, a ja automatycznie zaczynam płakać bardziej. - wiesz, jesteś piękny, kiedy płaczesz - uśmiecham się, cytując Lanę.

　　- O tobie mógłbym powiedzieć to samo. Ale um, co z tym wszystkim? Mam zamalować mural?

　　Kręcę głową gwałtownie: - Nie, absolutnie nie. Jest piękny i nadal nie może do mnie dojść fakt, że on jest specjalnie dla mnie. Wiem ja bardzo wstydzisz się mówić o uczuciach i nie robisz tego najlepiej, więc szanuję metodę jaką wybrałeś. Mnie, wiesz, chyba przeraziło to, że wszyscy patrzyli, że wszyscy oczekiwali czegoś ode mnie, a ja nie umiem działać pod presją i dlatego zwiałem - mówię na wdechu.

　　- Przepraszam, ale, no, ci ludzie są dla mnie jak rodzina i poczułem się tak jak podczas prawdziwych oświadczyn. Wiesz, przy rodzinie - mówi, patrząc mi w oczy.

　　- Teraz to rozumiem, ale wtedy... Spanikowałem. Musisz mi wybaczyć, taki jestem.

　　- I takiego cię kocham i za takiego chcę wyjść - mówi pewnie, a mnie miękną kolana.

　　- Więc zróbmy to - mówię, a on klęka przede mną na jedno kolano, wyjmując pierścionek z kieszeni, a ja ponownie zalewam się łzami.

　　- Więc, Louisie Tomlinsonie, uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moim mężem? - mówi do mnie, a ja rzucam mu się na szyję, całując go zachłannie i z pasją, co pocałunek szepcząc _taktaktak_.

　　Boże.

　　 _Cholera._

　　Nigdy nie czułem się bardziej szczęśliwy.

　　 _Cholera._

　　Będę mężem, będę miał męża.

　　Będę szczęśliwy.

　　Takie rzeczy się nie przytrafiają ludziom z takich domów jak mój.

　　Ale mam to gdzieś.

　　Jestem w końcu szczęśliwy.

　　Mimo, że Harry nie ma parasolki i często nie jest dżentelmenem.

　　Ale jest,

　　 _Mój._

　　 _I'm pretty when I cry_

_I'm pretty when I cry_

_I'm pretty when I cry_


End file.
